The Promise She Made
by Noreason
Summary: Young Kagome has had a very tough life but now she has had the last straw. She runs away and makes a promise, that she will forever keep.Chapter 27 is here!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: The Promise She Made

Today was Kagome's14th birthday and her parents yet again forgot. She considered herself unwanted by everyone especially since she was adopted and her parents often proved that to her. Her father used to beat her to a pulp, while her mother would just watch and smirk as though she deserved it. Kagome was the youngest and she only had one older sibling, her brother Inu Yasha(15). Her parents loved him, they always showered him with gifts, hugs, kisses, and most of all love. One thing was for sure they never forgot his birthday. She envied him so much, but she knew this was wrong . He was also evil to her like their parents and often pushed her around. But nonetheless she still loved him, she wanted to be just like him. He was always so mean to her but she really did care for her brother.

Kagome was now in the house, sitting down after doing all her many choors assigned. She sighed at of relief she was actually able to relax for once. Everyone was gone and Kagome was happy. Her parents were at work, while her brother InuYasha was at a party with his best friend ,Miroku. Kagome looked at the time , it was 4:00 her parents would be back in an hour, which gave her some time to sneak a shower, instead of standing outside washing herself with the hose, like she was usually forced to do in their backyard. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She sat down and read a book it was called Memoirs of A Geisha, she was so intwined to it that she didn't notice someone came home. She looked at the time, it was only 4:30. Her father unexpectedly called her to his room, which she was definitely surprised by. She walked into his room and bowed like a servant. He looked at her and said, "Close the door and sit on the bed. " She closed the door and sat down, he sat beside her. She was wearing a short black skirt and a pretty white blouse. She had made it all her self, and used the fabric from her old clothes and some clothes she had secretly stolen from her mother. Her so called father pulled out his belt and hit her. She cried and gulped, the worse was going to come, he kicked her and threw her against the wall. Blood splattered onto her shirt. She made a run for the door and yanked her by her hair and threw her to the bed, he started to kiss her, she screamed and kneed him as hard as she could in the baby maker , he shouted and rolled off of her. She ran out the room, and then out the house. She ran as fast as she could, she didn't know where but she would go but she would get there, she was so scared. But while she was running she made a promise to herself, she would never return again. She would make a life of her own and somehow someway she would become wanted. She ran so fast, that she crashed into someone. She looked up. Who was this silver golden eyed guy that she ran into.?

Welp hope you liked it. This is my first story on here? Wooooooooooooohoooo!:). PLEASE COMMENT. I will write more ,so sorry! I know this is short, but please comment. I wrote more in the second chapter. And for all my friends reading this, go to the bottom of the page to review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of those InuYasha characters. kk

Here ya go

He looked at her with cold but caring eyes, she was so scared she was shaking. Kagome looked up he was so handsome, she longed to know what was hidden and kept behind those sweet, but cold eyes.

She stared at him for a second and then ran off again.

Kagome thought of only one person she could run to and that was her only and true friend, Sango. She ran quickly to her house, she would see if she could stay there for a while at least until she was able to support herself. Kagome figured she would be able to get a job as a maid within a month. She ran to the two-story Western style house. She sighed out of relief, she could make, it would be hard but she could make it. She knocked on soft- toned brownish door.

Sesshomoru watched the young girl, covered in blood run off. He remembered her scent, he wouldn't forget. He would try to find her, but he didn't have time to at the moment, he was off to see his father who was lying on his deathbed. But he couldn't just leave her. So he pulled out his cell and called his father.

"Dad, Im sorry I might be late. Its an emergency." Sesshomoru said into the message machine.

He hung up and chased after the girl. He let the scent of her blood lead him. He found the girl, finally. She was on a porch banging on the door, quite loud. He just sat and watched. There was a girl that answered the door, she seemed to be the same age as the blood- covered girl. Sesshomoru just slowly the girl walked inside the house and they closed the door behind them. Sesshomoru stood up and left the scene, he would return, he was just satisfied to know she was safe. 'What is her name?" He thought. "And why did I actually care to save plain old human?' He shrugged his shoulders and ran off to his father's house.

Kagome was now in Sango's house sitting on the couch while Sango warmed up some tea, for Kagome. She handed Kagome the hot tea, Kagome sipped and Sango sat down.

"Kagome, who did this to you? " Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. Sango came up to Kagome and sat beside her.

" You know you can trust me, right?"

Kagome nodded and replied, " I can"

" Who did this to you?"

"My father" Kagome began to cry.

Sango began to comfort her, "Its okay "

Kagome smiled, another tear rolled down her cheek.

"No its not. He doesn't care about me. Neither does my mom or my brother. "

"Nonsense Kagome, I'm sure they do. Your dad just probably lost his cool.

Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome.

Kagome got up and shook her arms off and dropped the tea.

"They don't give a shit about me, otherwise why would he do this."Kagome cried. "I have to shower with the hose every night. Is that okay? I have to sleep on the cold dirty basement floor every night. Is that okay? Then too top it off I almost get raped on my birthday, which everybody forgot about. And then my best friend tells me its all nonsense." Kagome was getting ready to leave.

" Kagome I'm sorry. I----"

Kagome interrupted as she walked out the door.

"What you didn't know? Hmmm you were to busy having a crush on InuYasha to actually care and to ask about how my life was. Ooops! I'm sorry I said that! I hope Miroku didn't hear."

"No wait Kagome!"

Kagome slammed the door shut only to hear the echoes of her unhelpful friend's voice. She started to run again. She closed her eyes tightly and promised herself again, I'll never go back home, I won't, I can't. Kagome opened her eyes and ran once more, this time even faster. ' I can make it.' She thought. 'I can make it.'

Sesshomoru walked into his father's room. He looked at his father with disgust. He had contracted an STD from what Sesshomoru thought to be just another one of his father's whores. His father reached out for him beckoning him to come.

"Sesshomoru, Sesshomaru, please come sit." His father begged.

Sesshomoru quivered and said, "No, I don't want to get what she gave you."

His father laughed."Even on my deathbed you show no mercy."

"Father must you waste my time, I have school to attend tomorrow."

"You are only sixteen, but you act like you are forty."

Sesshomoru glared at him.

"Why aren't you sad my son. Your father is dying"

Sesshomoru smirked. "You really expect me to pity you. You have slept with almost every hooker in town and you did all of this while you were still with my mother. You then gave her your disease. Which she didn't deserve. She ended up dying because you couldn't keep your member inside your pants. Now my mother deserved pity from the whole town, but instead they called her a slut. When in actual fact you were the slut. Do I pity you? No, I don't at least you know why now. I wish you would just hurry up and die. So you wouldn't be another burden to me."

Sesshomru's father grabbed his chest and yelped,"Kagura, come, come,please."

Kagura(InuTaisho's girlfriend at the time) walked in. She ran to his bedside and pushed Sesshomoru out of the way.

Sesshomoru's eyes glared a vibrant red. "You little bitch!" Sesshomoru was getting ready to get really angry but he was stopped by a knock on the door. Who could be knocking on the door at such a horrible timing?

I don't know you'll have to read more to find out. LOL. Please comment. I wrote more this time and put spaces in between my dialogue. At least I tried. Thank you all for reading. And staye tuned for the next chapter:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey um I meant to tell you that Naraku is the adoptive father of InuYasha and the biological son of Kikyo and InuTaisho. Kagome is just completely adopted. I don't want to make it biological incest. Yuck! But hey I have a friend who I consider a lemonist. Do you really think I should put some lemon in this story. I don't really like to write, but my friend is willing too. Please tell me in your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters.

Inu Yahsa walked in, Sesshomoru found him him to be such a nuisance. He decided he would leave he didn't want to have to deal with his father, Kagura, and especially not InuYasha. He was about to leave but was stopped by the nuisance.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"What do you think mutt?"

"Asshole how dare you call me a mutt, I'll kick your ass now come on lets go."

"Hmm go where?"

"Outside to fight."

Sesshomoru smirked. "I would love to tear you into little pieces. But at the moment I am busy so move.

Kagura spoke up. " Where are you off to? Can't you see your father is in need of you."

Sesshomoru turned around and glared at Kagura, his eyes a vibrant red. He was about to speak when his father interrupted him.

" Kagura leave the boy be."

"But InuTaisho he shows me no respect . If I tell him to stay, he should stay. Afterall I am your fiance."

InuTaisho smirked at this remark. " Kagura I am sorry to tell you this but you are nothing more to me than a common whore. You will show my heir To the Taishoru Inc. the greatest respect at least while I am still breathing. He will be one of the most powerful people in this world, when I die. So I suggest you start to kiss up. Who knows maybe he'll be nice enough to not to kill you."

Kagura got up and left the room. She stopped out and slammed the door.

"Sesshomoru and InuYasha I expect you know what has been placed on the will."

Sesshomoru looked back.

"I will be named the C.E.O. of the family company. And InuYasha shall shall reek any benefits you have gained."

His father nodded. " Yes, my sons that is so."

"Now if you excuse me father I have some more important business, to deal with."

Sesshomoru walked out and left the house. He would find that girl. He was so curious about her. 'But why?' He thought to himself. 'Why was am I so determined?'

Kagome stopped running and started to walk again. She sighed to herself. She knew that Sango was the only one she could stay with at the time. She started to walk back, when she got there she stopped and hid behind a bush. She heard familiar voices, it was her parents. They were talking to Sango! She eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Sango have you seen Kagome? We are really worried about her."

'Just worried the adoption agency will find out, huh?" Kagome thought.

"Um yeah she came around like 20 minutes ago, she looked really bloody. Um Mr. Naraku and Kikyo?"

"Um yes, but you can call us Naraku and Kikyo, okay?"

"Yes, but she looked really hurt. I was kind of worried she was saying all these weird things."

"Oh shit!" Kagome thought."Please Sango say no more."

"Like what?" Kagome's father asked.

"Um, Mr. Naraku she said you hit her. "

"Is that so?"

"Shit!" Kagome thought.

"Um honey your eyes are turning red." Kagome's mother jumped in.

"Yes she also said that someone tried to rape her and that today's her birthday."

"Hmm, she must have been lying , I think its because her grades have been slipping and we aren't allowing her to watch television, any longer."

"Never did." Kagome thought. "And I'm a honor roll student."

"Hmm that's weird I think she just might be really stressed. I'm sure she'll come back."

"Thank you Sango, if you see her again please tell us."

"Sure thing, but Mr.Naraku. Where did that blood really come from." Sango said as Naraku and his wife were getting ready to walk off the porch.

Naraku turned and smirked."She fell. I think. "

"Oh okay."

"Goodbye Sango"

"Goodbye Mr.Naraku and Mrs.Kikyo."

"Naraku and Kikyo"

"Naraku and Kikyo"

Kagome ran off as they said their final goodbyes.

"Lies, all lies." Kagome thought."Now where do I go if I go to Sango's , they 'll find me and kill me. Who knows maybe torture me for a few days?"

Kagome shook her head at just thought of it, she ran off to the nearest hotel. Maybe she could sleep in their lounge at least for the night.

Sesshomoru walked towards his hotel which he lived in since his mother's death. Since her death, his father's credit card was his only company. Other than his buddies at school. He was popular but left his school life separate from from his rich life.

Sesshomoru noticed the sent immediately , he walked and saw a crowd of people crowded around a big chair. He walked to the scene. The scent growing stronger. He looked it was the girl she was lying on the couch with her eyes closed. He heard a women crying. And then another voice."I think she's dead."

"Everybody please move , please move, there is nothing to see , she is only asleep." Sesshomoru said . The crowd separated and Sesshomoru picked up the blood-covered girl and took her to his room.

He sighed to himself . 'Why do I care so much for this human?'

He layed her down on his bed and flipped out his cell . He called a nurse and doctor to check out the girl. The doctor and nurse came within minutes.

The doctor checked her out.

"So how is she doc?"

"I don't know she needs some time to heal, maybe two days in bed. And give her these pills twice a day. I'll have the nurse change her now and tomorrow morning too."

The nurse took the blood drenched girl to the bathroom.

"May I ask Mr. Sesshomoru who this girl maybe."

"My sister." He lied unknowingly actually telling the truth.

"Don't lie."

"I really don't know who she is. But I feel as though I must protect her. Almost like I could die for her."

"Mr. Sesshomoru, I must tell you the truth I know who this girl is. She is Naraku's adopted daughter. She ran away. I would tell her parents, but I have a feeling this wasn't an accident. I expect that you will take care of her. Better than her adoptive parents did."

Sesshomoru nodded. "Thank You. "

The smirked and left. The nurse soon after words layed Kagome down and tucked her in. Sesshomoru was so relieved when she left. He just sat and watched her. He was just so astonished. All these feelings, he felt them just for her. He had heard of it. It was what humans called love. Could he really be in love? With a human at that? He shook his head and climbed into his separate bed. Maybe he was.

Heya hoped you liked the third chapter. It was really hard for me to do it because my computer crashed and I had delete everything.  But hey I'm happy, I just love to write and I will continue to. I will be even happier if you review. :) LOL until next time. I am off to work on Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu Yasha characters.

Kagome woke up the next morning. She moaned, she was in so much pain. The silver haired guy looked over and stared. She screamed.

"You're up." he acknowledged.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

He smirked."I am Sesshomoru, your half brother to be exact."

"And why would believe that load of crap."

"Because I know who InuYasha is and I know what your parents do and did to you."

She was silent. "Well then half brother what do you want?"

Sesshomoru smirked. " That depends what are you willing to give me?"

"If you even lay a hand on me, I'll wrap your member around your neck and choke you with it."

Sesshomoru laughed."In your condition. "

"Yeah, in my condition. Heck I can still run a few more miles if I try."

"I'm only here to help."

"I don't need your pity."Kagome said as she got ready to leave.

"No wait. I'm not trying to pity you honest. Please stay at least until you are healed up."

She was resistant for a second until she decided to lay back down.

"Alright. But I must ask does my dad, Naraku, know you?"

"No."

"Ok. Hopefully it will stay that way."

"As long as you stay."

"Why do you care so much about me? It's like no one ever did. So why you?" She said as she yawned.

"I honestly don't know."He stared at her. Their eyes clicked and each fell into a trance.

Sesshomoru leaned in closer , Kagome layed there looking into his golden eyes. Their lips were only centimeters apart. She could feel his breath , it warmed her lips. She licked her dry lips. She gasped for air. He was so close to her. Her heart beated faster, it paced.

'Ba-Bump Ba-Bump' She could hear the echoes in her ears. She shut her eyes tight. Laying her trust into his hands. There was a knock on the door. Sesshomoru pulled back and Kagome opened her eyes instantly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He said as he got up to go to the door.

'Don't be. 'She thought.

" It's okay."

"Please promise you will forgive me it won't happen again. Please don't leave me."

'For what?"She thought

"It's okay. Just answer the door I'm fine."

'I lied I'm not fine. I'm still longing to feel your touch. Your soft lips against mine.' She thought.

"Ok I will." He said running to the door.

She sighed. 'This feeling is so unreal, its only been like a few minutes since I met him and I long to know him and be with him more. What is this feeling?"She thought

'I almost kissed her and I don't feel bad about it. I feel like kissing her right now this second. I don't know what it is. I barely even met her and I'm head over heels. Gosh! I am such a fool." He said as he opened the door. A nurse was standing before him. She dashed in and gave Kagome a quick bath and gave her the medicine.

When Kagome walked out, she looked astonishing. She was wearing a long kimono with her down to her shoulders. She smiled and Sesshomoru almost fainted.

"Um Kagome I need to get you a separate room from mine."

"Why?" Kagome asked not wanting to be separated from Sesshomoru.

The nurse blushed and said. "I must be off and I expect you will get her a separate room."

She left and Sesshomoru and Kagome stood there looking at each other.

"Um Kagome I think it is very necessary to do so because you wish for me not to mess with you."

'If you stay I may hurt you.' He thought.

There was another knock on the door, Sesshomoru rushed to the door.

'Saved by the knock' He thought.

He opened the door and InuYahsa rushed in.

"So you decided to leave and stay here, huh?"

"I am only staying here temmporarely."

"Yeah right you little whore. And you have the nerve to call my father a rapist."

"I didn't call him that. But he tried."

"Heh, I can't wait until I bring you home. Father will kill you."

"Over my dead body." Sesshomoru spoke up.

InuYasha was surprised."Heh, so now you have a thing for my sister what's next-"

"I am not your sister."

"Yes you are!"

"No Im not so get out. I'm not coming back can't you see. I will never come back. I'm not afraid of you, father, or mother. And you Sesshomoru I don't need you butting into my problems so leave me alone. Inu Yasha tell father and mother exactly what I'm about to tell you. Tell him I said this: Today is the day I will completely separate myself from your family. I will have not ties to it. If he ever returns in my life,I –"

"What you gonna do fight back"

"Yes, exactly."

"O really is that so." Naraku said walking in.

Kagome was petrified. 'What is he doing here?' She thought.

"Heh, Kagome I amazed I never thought that you would really have the nerve to leave. But heh I'll have to beat that out of you."

Kagome stutterred. "Sooo." Then she stopped. What was she doing? She could never go back to all that pain and horror. She would not let them win again, this time she would fight back.

"You know what old man , I'll make a deal with you. In two years come back and fight me. By then I'll be ready."

"What do I get out of this?"

"If you win I'll be your personal slave. Which means you can have me in any way you want."

"Hmmm anything."

"That's right anything, but if I win you will never bother me again an legally allow me to divorce you and Kikyo.

"Ok kiddo you got a deal. But remember this always know and keep this in your head. I know your every last thought, where you live where to find you, when to find you. So don't even dare try to run away."

"Heh, Why would, I?"

"Hmmm you'll see during the fight won't you?"

Him and InuYasha walked out.The door was closed.

"Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?"She said forgetting Sesshomoru was still there.

"Hmm I don't know. But I see you don't want me to be apart of it. "

"Oh Sesshomoru, I didn't mean what I said-"

"No don't. I'll have your room ready by tomorrow, you'll can leave whenever you like. But just do me a favor. Leave me alone." He said as he walked out the door.

Kagome watched as he walked out and slowly her heart spilt into two, she fell into tears.

'I was wrong to think he might've actually cared for me, to give him my trust, my heart, in such little time, never again will I let my heart be tricked into such deceit.' She thought as she looked at the hotel window.'Never.' She whispered.

Oh yeah made some changes. Mostly spelling and grammatical,sorry bout that.Yeah omg they almost kissed. Hope you liked the ending so sad I know, but you'll like the upcoming chapters better.  I hope you liked it. I sure did. LOL. Chapter six soon to come. Thank you all for reading. Babye.

Hey I know there are a bunch of hits. But none of you review. Unless someone is clicking over and over again on the same link. I appreciate that , you few people like to read my story over and over again. . And if you are not, then all of those whom are reading need to review. O yeah I want to thank all of those who did review. Maybe I'm expecting too much way too soon.  A gain please review Chapter 5 is up and coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome continued look outside, and watched the sunset, this was her only comfort. She felt someone arms wrap around her, she flinched. She calmed down when she heard Sesshomoru's soothing voice.

He spoke. "I realized something."

Kagome turned, Sesshomoru's hands still wrapped around her waist."What?"

"I can't live without you."

Kagome turned back and stared, they each fell into a trance again.Kagome broke out of it and spoke again.

"Sesshomoru, promise me something. "

"Anything."

"Promise me you will never break my heart again."

'Again?' He thought.

" I promise."

Kagome came close to him and they each looked at one another. They came so close, their lips almost touch. The soft spread horizon comforted them both. They were going to kiss, but Kagome pulled back.

"I can't." She said blushing. "At least not right now."

"I'll wait all my life if I have to." He said so romantically. "Now go get some rest."

Kagome layed herself down on the bed, she was so tired. Her eyes were so heavy, but her heart still beat quickly while Sesshomoru was there. She yawned.

Sesshomoru watched with such interest as she fell asleep.

'I'll never let anyone hurt you, I'll die first.' He thought.

Kagome was now asleep. Sesshomoru got his coat and flipped out his cell. Who was he calling?

'Shit ' He thought as he jumped into his nice shiny red convertible.'Shit, shit, shit!" He thought.

'How could I forget I had a girlfriend?!"He thought.

He zoomed off to his girlfriend, Rin's house. She was sixteen and rich also, both of her parents own the Yoshinoya Company. She was pretty, but she had a very bad reputation, she was known as the school slut. Sesshomoru didn't know this, when he asked her out. He took out the house keys that were given to him and opened the door.

Sesshomoru jumped out the car, and immediately went in the house up to Rin's room.

He sighed out of relief.He scratched his head.

Rin was with two other guys. Both of which were naked. Rin was wearing a bedsheet. She was surprised to see Sesshomoru. The two guys jumped into a frenzy.

"Sesshy its not what it looks like, please forgive me."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Now I can can break up with you.You are no longer my girlfriend."Sesshomoru said excitedly. Rin and the two guys looked confused.

Sesshomoru dropped the keys and hugged Rin with a smile."Thank you. Now go ahead continue."

All three of them shrugged their shoulders as they jumped back onto the bed and continued as Sesshomoru closed the door.

He ran down the stairs and jumped into his car with a smile.

Kagome woke up and was surprised to see Sesshomoru wasn't there. She got up, there was a knock on the door. She opened it up and saw a woman staring at her.She looked just like Kagome, but olderand hookerish. Kagome was amazed. The women broke into tears and hugged Kagome.

'Umm who is this lady?' Kagome thought.

"My daughter, my daughter don't you remember me. You were but two when I gave you away."

'Daughter?' Kagome thought. 'No it couldn't be?'

Her mother nodded.

She looked closely at her mother, she could still remember the day she was given to her torturers .

Flash Back

"Mommy, mommy , where are we going?"  
Her mother was silent as they walked in the air port.

There stood her future tortuers, she could still remember their evil smiles.

"Now Kagome, Mommy has to leave, this your family now. And this your future husband."

"She is only my concubine to be." Naraku corrected.

Her mother cried, "Im sorry I mean concubine."

"Mommy whats a concubine?" Kagome asked.  
"Quiet, Kagome this is your family. " Then her mother turned her back as they grabbed her hand and she cried so long and hard as she awaited her tortuous life soon to come.

'Concubine?' Kagome remembered."That is right I am his concubine?" She whispered to herself. He must of remembered. He thought I was old enough because I turned fourteen. They never forgot, they were waiting. That is why they all left, that day and he came back early.

Her mother was still crying. Kagome glared at her mother.

"You sold me to them, how could you?"

"You must go back Kagome it is what is best for you?"

"That is why you are here, huh, they said they would stop paying you every month, if I didn't come back and complete my duties."

"No, Kagome, I came here because I love you and to warn you. You must go back, you can't survive without them."  
"Heh, No you can't survive without them! You don't even care. Get out of my sight you disgust me."

"Okay I'll leave, but do you have in money?"  
"No!"  
"If I tell you who your father is will you pay me?"  
"No!"  
"He was one of my customers, he said he would give me the coke if I let him have a good time no condoms, though. I should've turned him down. Then I wouldn't have given birth to such a tramp."

"Hmph I'm the tramp, look in the mirror. You should be ashamed of yourself,you would sell your own daughter, for drugs!"

Sesshomoru walked into the hallway, he saw Kagome talking to this women, who looked exactly like Kagome only older and more hookerish.

"Next time I'll get anabortion."

Kagome slapped her.

Sesshomoru ran to his room and grabbed Kagome.

The hooker smiled.

"Next time I will." She said.

"You bitch!" Kagome screamed as she walked away. She spit at her. Sesshomoru managed to close the door.

Kagome jumped out his arms and started hitting him, he grabbed and she stopped and broke into tears.

"She doesn't love, my own mother doesn't love me. No one loves me."

"That's no t true, I do."

"I'm his concubine, I thought he was wrong to try and sleep with me, but I was really wrong. I should go back. I need to go back." She said as she paced.

"Kagome, stop! You are not going back there. You will battle Naraku and in the end you will and then you will let me take care of you, if you allow me to. "

Kagome looked up. "You're right, but how do I do beat him."

Sesshomoru smirked. "You are talking to the greatest warrior in Japan."

Kagome bowed."Would you give me the honor of being trained?"

"Sure." Sesshomoru smirked."We'll start tomorrow and every day after school."

"Hey oh yeah what school am I going to."

Sesshomoru smirked. "I have connections, you are enrolled into my high school. Now get some sleep. "

Kagome nodded. "Sesshomoru."

"Yes"

"Thank you."

"No prob."

'I will win your heart and make you my wife I promise I will protect you." Sesshomoru thought.

'I'm so afraid to trust him but its so hard not to. He is the only one who really cares. At least I think. I wonder I truly wonder, who my father is and does he really care. I don't know, right now I must focus on beating Naraku. I will never be his concubine."Kagome promised.

Omg! I finally updated hope you liked. Sorry it took so long. Was kinda busy, but hey keep on reading , thank you all very much o yeah almost forgot. Here ya go friend. This is bunny got him from someone else pass him on and spread the peace and cuteness. :) O wait nvm , I cant it wont let me copy and paste, can someone send it to the reviews and then you guys can see it. Sorry. Bye Next is Chapter 6. Working long hard, long and hard.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomoru woke up and ordered breakfast for both himself and Kagome. He was planning to wake up early with Kagome so they could talk and eat breakfast together. He hung up the phone, only to notice Kagome, wiggling in the bed. She was sweating quite a lot. Sesshomoru rushed to her side.

"No, daddy, no!" She screamed. Sesshomoru shook at her to wake her up.

"Please she cried I'll be good. I'll be good daughter, please I love you." She cried one last time before she was awoken from her nightmare.

She looked up at Sesshomoru, she held a sad expression. She turned her head.

"Today is the first day of high school for you. I ordered breakfast so we can just sit and talk."

She shook her head and got up. "I'm not hungry."

"Welp, too bad you cant skip breakfast."

She was surprised and walked to the bathroom."I'm gonna take a shower."

"O ok your uniform is awaiting you."

Kagome sat on the bathroom floor. Almost reliving her nightmare. She still had chills from it.

'This time he went all the way.' She thought. She got up and turned on the water.

Then she curled up into the corner and started crying.

'I'm so scared, he'll probably rape me until I can no longer walk. If he wins that battle. Then I'll be pregnant and if I bore a daughter, he will take her and do the same to her as he has done to me. '

She gasped. 'I can't let him win, I can not bare to be... his victim.'

She stepped into the shower. She calmly warned herself, 'Kagome stop or you will lose. You mustn't let him win again."

She took a deep breath in and finished up her shower and quickly got dressed.

She stepped out the breakfast was there, Sesshomoru was in his uniform .

"God is good, God is great let us thank him for this food, Amen." Kagome finished.

Sesshomoru lifted up his head and gobbled up his food. Kagome took some bacon and a piece of toast.

Kagome got up and Sesshomoru also got up. They both walked out the door and went off to school.

When Kagome walked in she was given her schedule and ton load of books to carry. Sesshomoru went to his classes and told Kagome goodbye.

Kagome, got her schedule and went to her assigned locker. She walked down the hall, and smiled. 'I'll be able to spend four years with him' She thought.

Someone ran into her and threw her books on the ground. Her thoughts were interrupted. She looked at that person with blood red eyes, after she saw them smiling. She was so angry, she knew they did it on purpose. She gathered her books.

It was this girl, she looked to be about sixteen. She had dark black shoulder length hair, and dark blue eyes. She smirked at Kagome.

"Bitch watch where you're going okay. Little freshman or else I'll have to hurt you."

Kagome dropped her books. "What did you say?"

"I said itch watch where you're going okay little freshman or else I'll have to hurt you."

"You know what, first of all I'm not a bitch, second of all bring it on."

The girl smiled. "Ok freshman lets see what you got." She slapped Kagome. Kagome got really angry.

'This is it, I will not be the victim anymore."

Kagome punched the girl so hard, she fell to the ground. The girl screamed and people ran out the classrooms.

The girl jumped back up and charged at Kagome. Kagome stepped out the way and let her run into the lockers.

The girl then grabbed Kagome by her hair , Kagome grabbed the girl's dark black hair and yanked as hard as she could. Soon a crowd surrounded them and they started to chant, "Fight, fight, fight."

Kagome didn't hear a word, she was ready to defeat the girl, until they were both pulled apart by the teachers and taken to the office.

The two girls eyed each other. The girl had a bit of dried blood on her lip and Kagome's hair was a bush.

"Ms. Rin and Ms. Kagome please report to the office."

'Rin, hmmm now I know her name. I will never call my child that.' Kagome thought.

They both sat in the principal's office .

He spoke,"Ms. Kagome, I am sorry but you are expelled."

"Ms.Rin go back to class your food is being served. Again thank your father, who is the owner of our wonderful school, for every thing."

Rin smirked and nodded. "Goodbye Kagome. O yeah um butt head when do you think it will be here."

The principal sighed, "12:30"

Rin laughed,"Thank you!" Then she left.

Kagome stood up."This is bull shit. I'm leaving, like if you expel me then that gives me the right to kick her ass."

"Kagome if plan to do so I will notify the police. Your parents have already been notified. They are on their way. "

Someone walked in.

The principal got up and bowed."It is an honor to have you hear sir."

"Has Rin been hurt?" Rin's father asked.

"No, not at all. I'm sorry this has happened. I have expelled this girl."

He looked at her."I'm sorry for what my daughter did, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. You should get to class.You have any lunch?"

Kagome shook her head.  
"But she is expelled!"

"No she's not."

Kagome looked up and the man pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"Will this due? "

Kagome nodded and said "Thank you."

Kagome got up to leave but the man pulled her back by her arm.

"Wait you forgot your jacket, wouldn't want you to get sick now."

He helped her zip up her jacket. Kagome was a bit creeped out, but she loved being cared for. She felt this feeling warmth in her heart. When he smiled and sent her off, she was satisfied, but little did he know that Kagome slipped the hundred dollar bill into his pocket.

She left the room and went to class. She held in her heart, the kindness shown to her.

Sorry it's shorter, I have been really busy lately. Forgive me. Thanks for reading and Happy Mother's day!


	7. Chapter 7

When Kagome and Sesshomoru finished class they went home and started on their homework. Sesshomoru ordered take-out. They both ate as they watched tv. They were so tired out, and both decided to lay on their separate beds. Kagome got up as Sesshomoru fell asleep.

She quickly snuck out the hotel, and began to run. 'Where am I going to? Something keeps on pulling me closer. I must go there, Where is this place.' It was raining and Kagome finally stopped at a house, it was quite big, she walked up to the window and just looked. She was surprised to see Rin in the house.

'This must be Rin's house.' She thought. Rin ran up the stairs.'Why, I remember this place so much. But what ,where was it?' Kagome began to shiver and she became very faint, she walked up to the door and knocked. She fell to the ground and fainted.

A dream from the past

Young Kagome lokked up at her mother, they were walking in the rain.

"Mommy where are we going?" Kagome asked looking up at her mother.

Her mother gripped her hand and walked her to the house, that same house. She knocked on the door.

Kagome coughed, it was very cold outside. A women answered the door.

"I'm here to talk to Kagome's father. Where is he?"

"What do you want you stupid skank. You should be ashamed, you slept with my husband and you had the nerve to come here." She slapped Kagome's mother, and Kagome began to cry, her mother picked her up.

"I need to see her father, it is important."

"He doesn't wish to see you whore, now leave."

"No, Kagome wants to know her father, I will not leave. I love him, he loves me too."

"Huh love, love! Don't tell me about love, he does not love anyone, not even me." The women cried. "That is why he did this."

Kagome's mother was silent. "I'm only doing this for my child, she hasn't eaten in days."

"If you wish to save your daughter, you will sell her , look here's a card. Hopefully she won't become like you. Maybe she actually be able to show her face." She through the card at her mother and slammed the door.

Kagome's mother stared at the door, then she picked up the card, she shook her head. "I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry. This is all you have left, your pride." Her mother cried. Kagome wiped away her mother's tears. Her mother whispered."I love you."

Kagome awoke and was shocked to see the man standing over her.

"You are my father." Kagome whispered. She awoke as the man nodded. She got up and hugged him, he hugged her so tight. She began to cry and he began to cry too. Rin looked at them with disgust.

"Daddy, why are you hugging her, let her go."Rin said.

Her father looked at her and said," Because Rin she is my daughter and your sister."

"What?! I'm telling mother!" Rin yelled. "Mother, mother, mother!"

Her mother came running down the stairs, she was the same women Kagome saw in her flashback. Kagome got up and walked to the women. The women didn't notice and spoke to her husband,"Richard who is this ? Get this filthy child out of here?!" There was so much commotion, Rin even began to cry.

"Aw why can't I be an only child! She shrieked, why has this happened?"Rin shrieked.

Kagome continued to walk, she stopped right in from of the women.She slapped Rin's mother and the room got silent. Kagome smirked, "You don't remember me?! You shamed my mother, you are the reason why my life is how it is?"

The women held her cheek. "Oh right you were the whore's daughter. Hmm how has it been as Naraku's concubine?"

"What you told her to go to Naraku?!" Kagome's father yelled.

"So what If I did. She deserved it."

Kagome's father got very angry, "Get out of my house!" He yelled.

"I'd be glad to, but we musn't do this to Rin over this girl."

"Girl! Over this girl! She is my daughter, you can take Rin with you if you like, or you can arrange certain times to visit Rin."

"Ok fine, but I'll be back. And you'll want me back and that stupid bitch will be gone." She said as she stepped out the door. Kagome ran after her.

"Wait! I forgot to give you something." Kagome said as the woman turned. Kagome spit on her.

She glared at Kagome, then she left.

Sesshomoru finally woke up, he was surprised to see Kagome wasn't up or there at all.He became frantic and worried. He threw on a jacket and ran out the door in search of Kagome.

He looked and searched everywhere. He came upon Rin's house. He knocked on the door. Rin opened the door and immediately hugged Sesshomoru. "You came back for me!" She smiled.

He removed her arms from his shoulders and said,"Excuse me I have something more important to attend to." He walked to Kagome who was now hugging her father.

"Kagome." Sesshomoru uttered. She turned, she was smiling. 'Who is this man?' He thought.

"Hi Sesshy sho .. um I'm I'd like you to meet my dad. My real dad. Dad this is my boyfriend."

'Boyfriend!' Rin

He thought. 'Yes, I'm her boyfriend!"

Kagome's father turned. He smiled. "I see very nice to meet you. Sesshomoru shook hands with him. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and yawned. " I'm tired. How about we spend the night here."

Sesshomoru nodded.

Rin came charging at Kagome, but her father caught her before she could.

"Daddy he's my boyfriend."

Kagome turned and smirked. "Ex-boyfriend."

"Rin go up to your room now. You are grounded until you learn how to respect your sister."

"Ugh!" She yelled. She ran up the stairs her father followed her to her room, to give her a lecture.

Sesshomoru stared at Kagome. She looked up and smiled.

"Kagome always know that I love you."

She pushed him back.

" Love, love, you don't love me. No one loves." She cried she ran up the stairs into the familiar bathroom.

Flashback

"Mommy, mommy I have to go , I have to go."

"Quiet Kagome!" Her mother yelled as put on lipstick.

Little Kagome started to cry.

Kagome's father picked her and walked her upstairs to the bathroom.

"Hey honey where are you going?" Kagome's mother asked her father.

"I f you didn't notice Kagome needs to go to the bathroom." He sighed and put her on the toilet.

Shelaughed as she washed her hands. She threw some water at her dad, and he threw some back. They had a little water fight, then her father began to tickle her. Little Kagome giggled so much. Then her mother came up.

"Whats going on?! Kagome , stop now! We are going home."

"But mommy why?" Kagome giggled.

Her mother slapped her. "That's why." She took her hand and they left.

Omg Yay new chap be happy. LOL. Hope you all liked it. I can not believe I wrote 7 chapters already. This calls for a celebration. LOL Just Kidding. Thanks for reading again.

P.S. Spread the word, leave reviews, and tell your friends about my stories. Ok I about 2000 hits, now come on lets aim for 10000 lol. Just spread the word if you can.


	8. Chapter 8

End flashback

Kagome stood up and looked at the mirror. She stared so long and hard.

'This peron who stands before me, the person I promised to never become. ' She swallowed and balled up her fist. She hit the mirror and it instantly shattered.

'No! I will not be afraid anymore,or cry anymore. I am not afaid." She wiped her face with her blood- covered hands.

She screamed."Naraku!Naraku! Come and get I am ready!"She cried. "I am ready!"

She fell to the ground. She began to cry, she looked at her hands. 'I will prove him wrong. I will not be his victim. No I can't I won't. ' She closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping to forget, to forget forever, but she knew secretly in her heart this would never happen.

Sesshomoru stared at the wall ahead of him.

"You dumb fool, look what you've done." He said to himself.

"Hmm fool, interesting you talk to yourself when you think no one is around. " Kagome's father smirked.

Sesshomoru was silent.

"You know I think a certain someone is need of you right now."

"She doesn't love me."

"So what, when you love someone, you don't care if they love you back. You will be there as a friend if you have to, if it means you can just have a second of the day with them. If you love them, you will dress in a clown outfit, go skydiving, and plus hold a dozen roses. All because you love them. I mean I'm not saying become a stalker or anything, but love her whether as a friend or maybe as a boyfriend, if she allows you so. Now get up there."

Sesshomoru walked up the stairs , but stopped .

He spoke."Umm sir."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"No prob."Kagome's father said as Sesshomoru slightly smirked and went up the stairs.

Sesshomoru knocked on the bathroom door.

Dream that Kagome had

Kagome was now sixteen, she had skipped two years in high school because of her extraordinary grades. Sesshomoru her boyfriend and her were in the hotel room deciding on which college they would go to.

Kagome was getting bored so she took the paper from Sesshomoru and ran away. He chased her, they fell on the bed laughing.

They looked at one another. He stared into her eyes and her into his. They kissed for awhile and then she pulled back. She jumped up.

"You know my father would kill you if he saw us."

Sesshomoru smirked and sighed. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too now lets get back to work."

The door bell rang and Sesshomoru opened it as he laughed. "Only if you stop being such a distraction."

"How am I a-?"Kagome was cut off.

"Hello, Kagome, its nice to see you too." Naraku said as he sliced Sesshomoru in half.

She screamed and ran to the remaining pieces left of Sesshomoru. She looked up with blood covered hands. She got up and slapped the evil so called man who killed her true love.

He glared at her, he held his face and slammed the door behind him. He gave Kagome a sword.

"I expect you know that I will win this battle."Naraku spoke.

"Over my dead body."

"Oh, did you really think I was going to give you the satisfication of death. I guess I'll have to train you again."

"Train me I'm nota dog!"Kagome said as he swung his sword and she instantly awoke.

Sesshomoru m,anaged to break the door down.He looked at the blood covered Kagome. He immediately awoke her. She quickly hugged.

"Sesshomoru, don't ever leave me." She cried."I love you too much to lose you."

'Love.' He thought. 'She loves me.

He hugged her back.

"I won't, now come on lets tend to those wounds."

After Sesshomoru tended to her wounds and she managed to clean up.

They sat on the couch, she layed her head on Sesshomoru's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. She yawned and fell asleep.

Kagome's father tapped Sesshomoru and beckoned him to step outside.

Sesshomoru slowly got up. He walked outside, he noticed it stopped raining. Her father smirked.

"Now you know Sesshomoru, Kagome is a very sweet girl."

Sesshomoru nodded.

"I expect that you will take her hand in marriage when she gets older."

He was surprised. "Why yes sir."

"Now Sesshomoru, Kagome is very young. I want her to move in with me if that's ok with you."

He nodded. "As long as Kagome is alright with this decision."

"Oh yes, she said she'd be fine with it as long as you were ok with it."

Sesshomoru nodded.

"Now you also know that if I discover that you had sex with Kagome before you two are married and she isn't done with school. I will have to kill you."

Sesshomoru gulped. Her father smirked."But you would never do that would you now."

Sesshomoru nodded. 'Man he's worse than Kagome.'

"O no never sir. Um never, never.' Sesshomoru stuttered.

Her father patted him on the back. "Good you can stay the night, but I better not catch you with Kagome like that again."

Her father laughed, Sesshomoru nervously laughed too. "Now come inside. Get some rest, you all have school tomorrow."Her father summoned.

They both walked inside. Everybody went to sleep, they all knew that it would probably be a rough day tomorrow. Starting off fresh, sounded easier then it would be.

Kagome's father thought to himself aloud as he noticed that everyone is asleep. "She looks just like her. It may be a pain and constant reminder, but I already love her."

"Love who?" The mysterious person said as they walked in.

Oh yeah!Woooohooooo ! I'm updating like crazy. I hope you liked it. Hmmmmm I wonder who the mysterious person is. Do you wanna take a guess . I love the few reviews I get , thank you all so much for reading. Since you all have been so nice the mysterious person is…………………………….Welp there you go lol. You'll find out next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing her? How did you get in?"Kagome's father spoke.

"Through the back door, you know you should really hide your extra key in other places." She smiled as she tossed up the key as he caught it.

Kagome's mother sat down in her short dress. She was wearing no underwear. Her make up was smeared across her face and she held a bottle of whiskey in her hand, for her own connivance.

Kagome's father stared at her. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you give her away?"

"O because I needed the money?"

"Was the money really that much, enough to sell your own daughter?!"

She laughed. "Yeah you know what it was." She said as she sipped the whiskey.

"What are you here for?"

"Naraku said he would kill if he didn't get his money's worth." She said drunkly.

"Money's worth?! Get out of my house you have no right, coming here thinking that you can come sell my daughter! Get out!Now!"

"Alright, I'll leave for now, but I'll be back." She said as she stepped out the door. Kagome's father shut the door as he turned to see his young Kagome asleep, but little did he know that she was awake the whole time.

Next Day

Kagome and Sesshomoru drove to school, while Rin drove separately. Sesshomoru stared at his girlfriend. He just love thought. They unfortunately departed and left to their classes.

1 year passed by and Kagome was skipped two years because she was so ahead in her studies. Sesshomoru was now seventeen, him and Kagome were so close now. They knew everthing about each other.

Sesshomoru thought to himself,'The day is coming closer, soon she will be sixteen, I have trained her and she has fought well. I don't know what I would do if I lossed her.'

He shivered at just the thought as he stood by his locker. Kagome walked up to him.

"Hey boyfriend!" She laughed nervously. Sesshomoru smirked.

"How are you feeling?"Sesshomoru asked noticing how nervous she was.

'She must think that I forgot our anniversary.' He laughed to himself knowing that it was today.

"Um good. I was just thinking. You know today." She smiled nervousely.

"What about today, there is nothing special is there?" He smiled.

"Um, no not at all." She said now saddend.

"Um listen I have to go." She said with tears in her eyes as she began to walk off.

Sesshomoru pulled her back by her arm and pushed her softly against the lockers. She gasped. He slowly came close to her and brought his lips towards her ear.

He whispered as he held hands on her hips."You didn't think I forgot did you?"

She looked up into his golden eyes. He pulled out a Tiffany neckalace and put it on her neck.

She almost jumped up because she was so excited. Before she could he roughly, but softly pushed Kagome against the locker.

He came close to her lips, she could feel his lips so softly brush against hers, She stared into his eyes, and shivered. He licked his lips as she bit hers. He bit her bottom lip and pulled back softly. He leaned in and softly kissed.

She wasn't scared or worried. She wanted this, she love just to have the simplest brush of his lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he softly kissed her and she kissed back. They both loved every second with each other.

Sesshomoru pulled back and they just stared at one another, Kagome layed her head on his shoulder as he layed his on hers.

Kagome began to dream , maybe there is love, maybe I don't have to be afraid. No wait no maybes, I don't.'What if I -?' Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Kagome, I love you." Sesshomoru interrupted.

"Love? I………"

Mwahahahahaha lol I love cliffhangers. Sorry its short, but hmm I really wanna chat on the phone. LOL! I updated Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy!  As always thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

"I ……" Kagome whispered, she started to breathe faster, her heart following this fast rhythm. Sesshomoru put his finger to her lips.

He whispered."Tell me later." He smiled knowing that there would come a time when she would say it.

She sighed out of relief. "Thanks hun." Then she kissed him once more and rushed off to class.

She was happy that he didn't put too much pressure on her to decide. At the same time she felt that she didn't do the right thing, she rushed into class.Before she knew it was lunch. She was being followed though.

She turned around ready to fight this person who stood before her. It was InuYasha! He looked so different. He was covered in bruises, and wore an expression of great sadness.

He looked at Kagome with his un happy eyes. He spoke with a dry voice as though he wasn't giving anything to drink. "Please, I don't want to trouble you. I just want to warn you. Naraku is coming and when he does he will be stronger than ever. I advise you beg for his mercy now."

Kagome smirked."Did Naraku send you here to tell me this?" He nodded.

"Well tell Naraku this every word I tell you. For I wish not to repeat myself. " InuYasha nodded as he took out a piece of paper and pen.

"I am more ready to fight you than I have ever been. So be ready to fight because I sure am. Just to let you know my birthday is in four months, so you don't forget, and another you asshole don't you ever, I mean ever think that you can send someone to scare me. Next time come your self you lazy dog."

Kagome walked away angered. InuYasha stood their with the paper in his hand.

Today was a Friday and school finished early. Kagome decided to spend the day at Sesshomoru's.

Kagome lay down on the soft bed. Sesshomoru was busy on the phone, finally when he got off he ended up having to leave. He promised he would be back in hour. Kagome just stayed behind and watched soap operas, there was a knock on the door. Kagome guessed it was Sesshomoru , so she excitedly open the door.

There standing before her was Naraku. He slapped her, she fell to the ground as he closed the door behind him, she got up. This time she would fight back. She punched him and kneed him in his special spot. He shrieked himself. He looked at the blood that spilled onto his hands.

"You little bitch." He yelled as he got up Kagome pulled out her sword. She maneuvered him to the wall and had the sword at his neck.

"Now , I thought we were planning to do this on July 26, my birthday of course. " She smirked.

"Fine July 26." he managed to choke out. She put her sword in its sheath."Now leave before I kill you here and now."

He smirked. "I' m amazed. You got some guts. Just be ready July 26 and oh yeah thanks for the message."He walked up to her. He put his hands on her face. "When I win this battle, I cant wait to have you. Everyday I'll make up a new torture."He moaned as he licked her face. "Now won't that be fun. " He smirked as he walked out the door. She slammed the door. She slid down onto the floor. She punched the wall until her hands began to bleed."Ugh, No!"

She cried to herself and wiped up her blood. She cleaned herself up and went away. She would fight back, and where she was going may be the only way to help her train. This would be the ultimate test.

Sesshomoru was off to see his father, he knew he couldn't tell Kagome this. He knew today his father was going to die.He knew today was the last time he would see his father.

He walked in and saw his half brother immediately and was surprised. His brother was crying and plus he was covered in bruises. He wasn't surprised to see his father extremely sick. He walked up to his father. His father slowly opened his eyes and grabbed his eledest son's hand.

For the first he saw his father was help less. We all have a time when we see this. To see you're parent so helpless and sick is one of the worst sights ever. A tear rolled down Sesshomoru's cheek. His father coughed. He managed to beckon his son to come closer.

He whispered. "All my life I just cruised around and had fun, but in the end I ended up losing the one I truly cared about. Your mother was the only one who loved me, no one else and I losed her because I couldn't control myself. Promise me son you don't ever make the same mistake." He nodded as his father closed his eyes, he gave his son a ring."This was your mother's, give this to this to the one you love." Sesshomoru closed his hand tightly.

He uttered his last words."I love you. Please forgive me."

Sesshomoru cried as his died in his arms."I love you too. I already forgave you dad. I already did. "

He criedalong with his brother who hugged their father for the last time. An hour or so went by and Sesshomoru finally wiped up his tears and drove off back home. He noticed Kagome was still there.

He dropped his bag and she noticed and immediately noticed. She noticed he was sad.

He began to cry. "He's dead he cried. He's dead." Kagome shook her headno as they both fell to their knees. They cried together. "I'm sorry Sesshomoru, I'm so sorry."

She thought to herself.'I have trained well enough, I will kill Naraku. I wish Sessshomoru wasn't so sad. This is a great loss.'

"Sesshomoru, I love you." Kagome said as she kissed him, he kissed her back.He could actually forget this great pain he was feeling, for once. They continued to make out as Sesshomoru and her fell onto the bed, they each pulled back knowing they couldn't go any further because they might greatly regret it.

Sesshomoru played with Kagome's hair as they stared at one another. They got up to leave to Kagome's house. As Sesshomoru walked Kagome to her door , they both stopped. Sesshomoru got down on one knee, he pulled out his ring.

"Kagome there is only one question I want to ask you. I love you so much, will you marry me?"

Kagome looked at him with joy, she jumped into his arms."Yes, yes I will marry you."

Kagome said as her father opened the door. "Marry?"The happy couple looked back at him.

'Oh shit, I forgot!' Sesshomoru thought.

'He is my fiancé wait a minute how do I say that. Wow I can't believe this. Oh my gosh, what to say , what to say. Think!' Kagome thought.

'I can not lose my daughter again, I love her so much and I can see how much she loves this boy, but how, please tell me how, a father gives away his daughter?'

Omg! Yes another chapter, I hope you liked it. Thank you all for reading.Please review if you can. Again thankyou all very much.  I' m very grateful to have such great fans like you. Wait a minute if you guys condsider yourselves fans lol. Again thank you though and God Bless You all. Next chapter coming soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Hmmmm I got a review saying that my last chapter was okay, Lynsie I hope you have a way different comment after this.

Kagome's smile disappeared, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Sesshomoru wait a minute, I'm sorry I can't she dropped the ring and ran off it began to rain as it so very often did. Sesshomoru stared at the ring.

He wouldn't dare touch it. Kagome's father was surprised that Kagome so abruptly vanished. He attempted to pick up the ring but was stopped by Sesshomoru's hand who pushed his shoulder back. Sesshomoru shook his head.

"It was meant for her hand and only her hand." Sesshomoru managed to murmur. Kagome's father stepped back, he was almost in the house, but he just couldn't leave him in the rain. Sesshomoru stared at the ring that sat before him and let his long silver hair dampen.

'I can't touch it, I think I will never breathe again. If I touch it, then I'll know I'll know that its truly over, but what if…I don't want it to be over, I'm just not ready for it to be-"

He was interrupted, Kagome's dad picked up the ring and placed it in Sesshomoru's hand.

"I'm sure she has a good reason why she ran off. I would really try to give her sometime. Come inside, its cold out here."

Sesshomoru clutched the ring and followed her father.

'Its over,its…over.' Sesshomoru thought as he walked in.

Kagome ran through the rain.

She stopped , she was panting , she thought to herself.

"What is love?No one has ever loved me. No one! No one would love me the other girl. Not me! No, not me! Maybe some other girl!" She shouted.

"You're right no one would love you." A familiar voice said.

She turned around it was Naraku. He came up close to her.

"What do you want from me?"Kagome asked.

"Hmm many things. Many things you haven't given me."

"Why?" She cried.

He smirked."You want to be loved don't you?"

He walked closer to her and hugged her."I can love you." She shook her head slowly.

He pulled out a knife and stabbed her in stomach. She screamed and held the knife. She began to cough out her own blood.

He sighed out of relief."Mmmmm….. I just wanted to see your blood so badly after that day. That day-"

"When I left you and I learned I didn't need you , when I became stronger. When I made my promise." She muttered.

"And what was that promise." She smirked as she pulled out the knife.

"To never return to you again. That's why I can't die at least now because if I do I'll break my promise. I must be free from you before I die or love anyone again, so lets fight, no weapons." She said as she threw the knife on the ground getting ready to fight.

"I'm amazed many would cower and fake their deaths to get away from combat with me , but you, you-"

"I'm different." She smirked.

He took off his coat."Ok lets combat."

She coughed again. "To the death." She whispered.

Sesshomoru could not sit down and act like nothing was wrong. His heart was broken and it needed mending so he decided to leave. He told Kagome's dad that he was going home. Instead he would go in search of Kagome. Little did he know that the love of his life was fighting a battle of not life or death, but a battle to regain freedom and to forever keep a promise that would change Kagome forever.

Um…. Short chapter….very short... please forgive me, but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and remember God Bless You All.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome stood ready to fight, Naraku threw off his jacket and walked slowly up to Kagome. He attempted to punch her first, but Kagome managed to duck. She quickly kicked him and he fell to the ground. She got up as he did too.

He started grow very angry, she eyed him. He kicked in her ribs and she stumbled, she coughed up some more blood.

He laughed."Are you ready to give up yet?"

Kagome got up ."You wish."

They began an instant battle, each was hitting the other and ducking the other's blows.

They were both on the ground. Each eyed the knife that was before. Instantly Naraku grabbed.

Naraku smirked, he knew this would be a battle he conquered once again. Kagome started to cough more blood, but she got up. Kagome fought Naraku for the knife, until someone was stabbed in the heart.

It was so painful, you could imagine. The blood slowly flooded the shirt, the pieced heart held on to the life. With one pull, that someone would fall to their death. Kagome cried as Naraku smirked. He admired his work.

Sesshomoru was searching for Kagome, he could not find her. His heart began to beat faster. He saw the paramedics and a body being carried away.

He pulled his car up to the site only to be stopped by the police.

He jumped out the car and ran under the Do not cross tape. He wanted to know if she was okay, if it was her in that body bag.

He opened the body bag and a tear rolled down his soft cheek.

Kagome twisted the knife that pierced Naraku's heart. Soft warm tears rolled down her face. He smiled.

"Why are you happy?" She asked.

"Look at what I've done. There is a knife piercing the both of our hearts. For me it was when my father left, for you it was when I abused you. Each of us are so alike, each wanting love."

"Then why didn't you give me any."

"I wanted to , I really did, but I never had any to give. All I wanted was someone to pay. To pay for all my pain. You were my punching bag."

"I wasn't the cause for all your pain. Why me? Why did I have to be your punching bag?"

He put his hand to her cheek."Because you made me feel love in my pierced heart. It hurt so much to see you. When you laughed I felt joy,but then I remember there is no love in this world at least not for me."

She silently cried."There is love. There is….." He turned his head and dropped his head preparing for his painful death.

"Naraku?" She whispered.

He looked up.

"I love you." She kissed him on his lips. She tried to hug him, not pushing in the knife more.

"That's all I wanted. That's all I wanted ." He said as he began to fall, he pulled out the knife and he fell to the ground.

"No." Kagome cried. "He was just like me , all he wanted was love."

Naraku's eyes lay open, he had a smirk on his face, like actual pure joy.

Kagome slowly closed his eyes as she whispered."I forgive you."

She stood up and walked onto the road, a car came and stopped.

The passenger's called 911 as Kagome passed out.

Sesshomoru smiled a little bit. Naraku was gone and would never bother Kagome again. He cried still out of pain and joy.

To see a man dead was a horrid sight. For his love though, it was finally over. He sighed out of relief as he jumped over to the ambulance, he saw Kagome.

She looked so hurt, he jumped into the ambulance he held her hand tightly. She Slowly opened her eyes.

"Sesshomoru." She whispered."I love you."

He smiled."I love you too."

She closed her slightly open eyes, falling into a coma.

She was taken to the hospital.

Doctors found there was nothing they could do. They said she would stay in a comatose forever. They offered to pull the plugs and let her rest in peace.

Sesshomoru wouldn't let them, he knew, somehow, that Kagome longed to live, even if it was just a little more. Sesshomoru visited her everyday, even if it was just for a second. He loved her more each day.

He talked to her with his heart. He always remembered to never forget, so he kept a journal, just in case Kagome may have forgotten. Sesshomoru hoped this wouldn't happen.

One day on one of his visits Kagome opened her eyes. She looked up and said at last.

"Sesshomoru, yes, I want to marry you."

He looked surprised . He jumped up and laughed. "You are awake at last you are awake!" He hugged her.

She smiled,"How long have I been asleep?"

"A month."

"Woah a month, I feel so tired. Did you miss me?"

Sesshomoru gazed at her he came close to her as she sat up in her hospital bed. "I never gave up, I never stopped missing, I never stopped loving you." He softly whispered.

She turned her head and smiled as he put his hand on her cheek and softly kissed her. Her dry, but soft lips touched his and each longed for one another.

It had been a month already. Kagome smiled as she pulled out of the kiss. He placed the ring back on her finger, her smile grew wider as she noticed their names inscribed into the ring she loved it.

They began to conversate, forgetting to tell the doctors about this miracle.

Kagome stopped. 'Sesshomoru, can I lay my head on your heart to listen?"

He nodded."Why do you care to listen?"

"When Naraku was dying I asked him why he did what he did. He said it was because I made his pierced heart feel joy. I wonder why people in this world are so afraid to feel love, to care so much. Is it because maybe we are all afraid of getting hurt? Maybe so. I was in a coma for a month but you weren't afraid, your heart still kept beating . Ba-bump. For me." She looked up at him. "I was afraid to love you, I thought maybe again I would get hurt. Yeah maybe I could have, but fear can not run me. That is why I….. I love you!" She hugged him with tears in her eyes.

He hugged her back."That's all I wanted to know." He kissed her head and rocked her back in forth. Togethor each heart beat in a rhythm.

Ba-Bump. They knew that love had its faults, but this wasn't. Each of their hearts mended to gethor.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ok this was longer. Thanks for reading God bless you all. Please review and plus there is still more to the story so keep reading. Here's the lesson for you all: Love is something that we may all fear at first. Yes there will be some heartbreak and there will be some good too. No matter what though you have to keep your heart beating, let the love of God, others and your self keep your heart. As always God Bless Thank you all so much.


	13. Chapter 13

So "Sesshomoru." Kagome whispered. "Yes."

"Take me home." He nodded. He checked her out after getting permission to take her home. They walked in the house and Kagome was surprised to see Rin in a dress. She looked happy. Rin and her hadn't talked since she moved in. Rin immediately hugged Kagome.

"Kagome I'm so glad you're better." She smiled.

Rin went off to Sesshomoru. She hugged him tight .

"Sessho, I'm glad to see you too."

Kagome wrapped her arms."Sessho ? Since when did Rin start giving my fiancé nicknames?"

Sesshomoru finally released her as Kagome sighed. She climbed up the stairs, and Rin followed.

Sesshomoru was going to join them , but Rin stopped them. "Sessho, I wanna spend some time with my sis, please like give us some time."

He nodded as he sat on the couch and pulled out a magazine.

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Great! Quality time!'

Kagome walked into the room as Rin followed her and closed the door behind her. Kagome sat on the bed. Rin had a devious smirk on her face.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"I don't want anything sister. " She smiled in her hot pink dress.

"Good, then why did you bring me here?" Kagome sighed as she layed down on the soft bed.

"I just want you to relax and break up with Sessho cause he's mine now."

"What?!" Kagome popped up.

Rin smiled."Oh sis, Sessho doesn't like you . Why don 't you get it?"

Kagome smirked as she slowly got up, she came up face to face with Rin. "Rin I don't ever want to have this conversation with you again. Now I am getting married to Sesshomoru and you are definitely not going to stop it!" She finished as she ran out the room and down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked as she began to follow.

"To see Sesshomoru." Kagome said as she ran a bit faster. Rin sped up too.

Kagome came up to Sesshomoru. She noticed he was wearing a suit, which she usually didn't see him in, then she remembered his father's death and will. He was now the head of the company.

Sesshomoru didn't notice Kagome, he was too into the paper. Kagome grabbed the tie he was wearing and pulled him up. He was so surprised.

Kagome slowly brushed her lips against Sesshomoru's neck. She moved her lips up to his and then she softly kissed him. Sesshomru roughened it up and roughly but ever so softly kissed her.

Each wanted more of each other, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. Then wanted to feel one another's souls. Two hearts beating at the same medium pace.

Rin watched in disgust as she ran out the door in tears. She sat on the porch. Sesshomoru pulled away from the kiss. He held Kagome as she lay her head on his chest.

"Now you know I have to go get her."

Kagome nodded. "Be back soon. Please." She said as she kissed him on the lips oncemore, but shorter.

Now Kagome was home alone, which she really didn't like. She heard a bell ring. She jumped up and opened it. It was Kikyo ,her adoptive mother. Kikyo stood there with tears in her eyes.

Kagome stared at her, she didn't know what to say. Kikyo slapped her.

"You killed my husband, how could you?!"

Kagome held her cheek.

"He gave you so much, but yet you returned him with this!"

Kagome returned to her senses."All these years I feared you and him. I felt like I was nothing, you made me feel pain was something that was supposed to be experienced every second of my life. You made it seem so normal. You never knew how much pain you caused me or maybe you did. I suffered everyday and for once I tried to feel…. Good. When I did though Naraku came after me. He wouldn't let me go and then I had to kill him."

"You are nothing, you have brought great shame to this family. You did not love him!"

"No I did, I really did. The thing is no one loved me. "

Her mother was silent.

"I want you to go home and never come back again. I am not apart of your family. " She hugged her mother.

Her mother pulled out a gun and put it to Kagome's head."What if I were to kill you? Would you change your plans then? Huh? " Kagome smiled.

"No, I wouldn't. Go home and raise your son Kikyo. "

Kikyo nodded slowly in pain as she walked off with the gun. She turned and pulled the trigger. That one shot zoomed past Kagome leaving a trail against the door.

As Kikyo left Kagome walked back in. She broke down completely."It's over they're finally gone." She sighed out of relief.

She stepped outside and witnessed Sesshomoru and Rin kissing. She stood not in envy, but pain.

'He loves her she thought. Not me. 'She thought as she ran off.

Sesshomoru pulled away."I can't do this. Why did you kiss me? You know I'm in love with Kagome."

Rin pulled closer to him."Because I love you."

"Stop It! Get off!" He said as he ran after Kagome. Kagome ran with all her might. She stopped and took a break. She stood up, she was by a movie theater. She kicked the wall. She slid down the wall as she sat.

"That jerk!" She cried as tears streamed down her face. She hid her face as she cried. Someone sat beside her.

"Why the long face?"

"My boyfriend…..No my fiancé cheated on me with my sister."

The voice sounded so familiar, she turned, it was InuYasha.

"What are you doing-" She was interrupted. He put a finger to her lips .

"I come for no trouble. No one sent me"

She nodded slowly as she slammed her head back onto the wall.

"Look Im sure he made a mistake. Give him a chance."

"Why?"

"Well, cuz its hard for a guy to take care of a jewel."

Kagome smiled.

"There we go, I wanted to see that."

"Thanks. Hey how is Kikyo, I mean your mom treating you."

"Really good actually. We are really close now, sometimes she misses you and um… you know dad."

"Yeah. That's good."

"I just wonder though Kagome, Mom says you didn't think she loved you. Did you think I did?"

Kagome shook her head."No, you were always so mean."

"That was because I wanted you."

He kissed Kagome, she pulled back.

Sesshomoru saw the whole thing as he ran off.

"I always loved you too, but I can't do that to Sesshomoru. "

"Ok I understand, Sorry."

"I better get going.It was nice seeing you." Kagome said as she left.

"Goodbye." InuYasha whispered loving the last trace of her lips on hers. His heart beating fast."I love you."

She was gone and so was Sesshomoru , in his rage he drove to his hotel.

'I'm leaving. I'll never come back. Goodbye Kagome.'

Kagome arrived home. Rin was sitting on the couch.

"Where is Sesshomoru?"

"He's gone."

"Where?"

"Away forever he says. He just called. He has the jet ready to go."

"No" Kagome whispered as she shook her head no.

She ran to Sesshomoru's hotel room. She was there. She knocked super hard.

He opened the door and she jumped him, with a kiss.

She pulled back."I love you don't leave me."

One part of him so badly wanted to be separate from her, but he knew his heart was telling him to stay. He had done the same thing she did and he was mad.

"I'm, sorry you deserve a better man."

"No! I don't want anyone else. I want you. Sesshomoru, I dreamnt about you. We were togethor, I never once was without you. Every second of the day we almost felt one another's soft essence. I cried in my dreams so much. I was so happy. I was missing something though." She stopped and softly kissed him. "The real out of the dream you. I missed you so much."

He hugged her tight."I'm sorry."He said.

"I love you ."

"I love you too. Please never hurt me again, I don't know if I will survive. "

Kagome smiled as she kissed him once more. "I don't think I would have the heart to."

I am so sorry it took me forever to update. Please forgive me. I hope you liked the chap. Please review. The next chap will be better. Just let me start vacation, then I can relax, I think lol. Welp God Bless you all and thank you for waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

There is no lemon so keep on reading, do not stop, you'll see.

Sesshomoru dropped his bags, Kagome and him got a little deeper into the kiss . Kagome closed the door. They jumped onto the bed. Sesshomoru, moved his kisses down Kagome's neck.

He pulled off his shirt. Kagome stared at his abs, it was nicely sculptured. She licked her lips, Sesshomoru licked his as he leaned into kiss Kagome's neck ever so softly. He slowly pulled off her shirt.

Kagome pushed Sesshomoru off and took her shirt. She kept her back towards him. "Sesshomoru, you know we can't –"

He sighed. "I know I'm sorry." Kagome nodded as she put on her shirt and he put on his. That turned again and looked at each other.

They each stared at each other, saying their thoughts with only a soft look. Kagome broke the trance.

"I have to go." Kagome said as she walked off. Sesshomoru pulled her back for one last soft kiss. Kagome enjoyed the kiss, but she had to leave. She went back home.

Within that year Sesshomoru graduated high school, each planned to attend Harvard University, back in America. Each were very happy and planned to spend the summer together.

Sesshomoru and Kagome sat in the living room. They each sipped on the ice cold lemonade.

Sesshomoru sighed out of the heat, they both sat on the same couch. Kagome took a piece of ice out and rubbed it on his lips. She kissed him and put the piece of ice in his mouth.

"Kagome, I was thinking, maybe this summer we can get married. "

Kagome dropped her glass of lemonade.

"Um I guess not" Sesshomoru responded.

"No Sesshomoru, I do I just have one more thing to do and then we can get married, ok honey."

He nodded."I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she cleaned up the shards.

"Then why not now." He said as he got down on his knees and held her wrist.

'You mustn't know.' She thought. He looked at her with those big soft golden eyes. She looked away.

'If I look at him any longer I'll break, just like theses shards.' She thought as she continued to clean. He let go of her. She walked away with the shards.

She stepped out the house, and walked to a place where even the bums feared to sleep. A city of no law. She walked and saw the many prostitutes, she spotted one in particular, her mother.

Flashback.

Kagome and her mother we're crying.

"Here, Kagome take this its mommy's gift to you." She sniffled as she handed her the silver necklace.

"Mommy, I don't want to go." She held the necklace tight in her hand as she hugged her mother.

"Now Kagome you must be good to your daddy. Be very obedient, listen to whatever they tell you. Whenever you disobey, hold this necklace and remember how much pain you are causing your mother."

Kagome nodded."I will be the best daughter."

Kagome turned and stared at her father who was actually her husband.

Naraku smirked."This will be fun."

Kagome began to cry as the man took her hand."Mommy!Mommy!" She watched as her mother walked off.

End Flashback

Kagome rippied off her necklace and took her mother's hand."Mother this is my gift to you. I want you to have it as a reminder."

"As a reminder of what my mistakes." Her mother sneered.

"No as a reminder that your daughter made it, in life. Even through all the dirt I was dragged in I made it. I listened to you mother, everyday I waited for your return. I always listened to them and took their beatings, but now, now I listen to my own heart." Kagome cried in a strong but yet in pain voice.

Her mother stared at the necklace and sighed. "Thank you, I'm sorry if I ever caused you any pain. I didn't do it purpose."

"You didn't do it on purpose! Bull! Everyday of my life they would treat me like an animal. You sold my life mother and I let you because I loved you so much."

"So what do you expect me to say." Her mother stared.

"I don't know mother, I really don't, but I do know that sorry isn't just going to solve it within seconds. All those tears so many. I wanted you to feel them, but now I don't. I forgave you."

"Then what are you here for?" Her mother questioned.

"To tell you, to show, that I am not you." Kagome spoke with confidence. Her mother was silent.

"Goodbye mother."

"No wait Kagome, please there is more behind the story."

"Why would I care to listen?"

"Because I am not your mother."

Kagome turned in disbelief.

"Then who is ?"

"Your mother is…….."

Yes another cliffhanger. I'm sorry  I hope you liked the new chapter. God Bless you all and thank you for reading .


	15. Chapter 15

"Your mother is my twin sister, Cho. " The woman before her sighed. "Your real mother is dead."

Kagome trembled."How did she--"

"Your mother loved your father and he loved her too. Everyone loved her. I was so jealous, to our family I was an out cast for selling myself for the money. Unlike me Cho was planning to get married to your father, when you were one."

"Then why, I mean how? " Kagome mumbled.

"They weren't mad at her for getting pregnant with you, instead they were happy. For me though they hated me. I had to gain that love back, even if it meant hurting my sister, so my sister went away to market early and stuck off to your father. I posed as her and we had sex. When she came back, she found us in bed."

Kagome was quivering with all types of emotions.

"So she killed herself, in your father's grief he stayed with me. When he left me and got married, I took you into my care. We had an affair because I reminded him so much of my sister. I never loved you, your mother did very much though. It's too bad that her fiancé liked me better." She finished.

Kagome was filled with anger. She slapped her aunt."You are so selfish, all you care for is yourself. My mother loved me and you had to take that away from me."

Her aunt smirked. "I took away nothing, she took it herself." She pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and turned to walk.

"Wait, I want you to know. I wanted to thank for without you, I would never have my true love. The only way I can repay you is by forgiving you. Thank you." Kagome turned and walked away.

Her aunt dropped the lit cigarette, "She's just like her mother." She whispered.

Kagome glanced back and smiled as she walked away. She went home, she found Sesshomoru and Rin together laughing on the porch.

"Hey honey." Sesshomoru said as he kissed Kagome quick but soft."Hi."

"Hey Kaggie." Rin said. Kagome glared.

"Sesshomoru, I'm ready to get married."

"Great how soon?"

"Um later on this summer, maybe um I don't know."

He kissed her."Whenever you wish." They smiled at one another as Rin watched in pain. Kagome went up stairs to find her father sitting on her bed.

He looked up."Um, I found out you know." He confessed.

She sat on the bed."How could you have done that to my mother?! Even after her death you couldn't keep your hands off my aunt!" Kagome screamed.

"It was an accident,and the reason why I had an affair with your aunt after the death of your mother also was because she looked just like her, so much."

"But she was not her! My mother had respect, my aunt didn't they were completely different!" She cried as she stood up.

He got up."Kagome stop!"

"No she was the only one that loved and you took that away from me. Shit, she didn't even love me she had to kill herself to get away. It's all my fault and yours, and -" She cried as she shook her head.

He hugged her and held her tight."I loved you, its going to be ok. It was no one's fault, that was your mother's choice. Its going to be okay."

"I miss her though, I really miss her. I want her to come back." Kagome admitted.

Her fathered rocked her back and forth."Its okay honey.I do too I do too."

Both father and daughter fell asleep on the bed, Sesshhomoru came up stairs to check on them, when he saw them asleep he decided to leave them alone.

Rin was downstairs sitting on the couch with her hair down, a super short mini skirt, and a skin tight shirt on. Sesshomoru came down the stairs without Kagome, Rin smirked.

"Are they asleep?" Rin asked innocently.

"Yeah, I theink should get going." Sesshomoru sighed. Rin stepped up in her short mini skirt with no panties!

"Um wait we need to talk, I need to get this off my mine." Rin said as she pulled him back to the couch.

"Ok fine. Please make it quick." He said.

"Sessho, I now how hard it was to see me cheating on you , and to have to break up with me. It was hard for me too, but now I've changed. I know we were meant to be with each other. Now I think its time that you turn Kagome down, this pity game has gone on too long. She needs to know that we're togethor."

Sesshomoru jumped up."What?!!!!!!!!! I would never do that to Kagome. Since when was it hard for you to cheat on me. Plus when did I say I had a hard time breking up with you. It felt so good to. Even if you hadn't cheated on me , I still would've done it so I could be with Kagome."

"So that slut stole me ffrom you?!"

"No, no body stole me and who are you calling a slut. Heck! Kagome is still a virgin! Thank you very much! How many guys have you slept with?! 10, 20, 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I never want to see you again! I'm only here for Kagome."

"Fine then leave!

" I sure will !!!!!!!!!!!"

Sesshomoru slammed the door behind him, as Rin pulled out her cell.

"Mom, yeah it's me, I know the perfect way to get dad back. Yeah he'll love you again. If we kill Kagome"

She could hear her mother laughing as she hung up. Rin smiled herself.

"I'll get you back Sessho, even if I have to get that stupid whore out of the way." Rin turned and walked up the stairs. She pulled out her pepper spray just in case her father would awake and she picked up Kagome , so softly she didn't even awake. She locked Kagome's door and carried her sister down the stairs.

"I guess those sleeping pills did work, I didn't think I would have use plan B, but all well I guess you'll have too die. You better pray you sleep through your death because it will be painful."

Sesshomoru was driving home, when his cell phone rang.He picked it up.

"Kagome is in danger come quick."

"Who is this?"

The person hung up as Sesshomoru U-turned and drove back to Kagome's home.

Kagome opened her eyes, she was tied down to the kitchen table.

Rin smiled.

"Whats going on? Rin why am I tied down?"

Rin smirked." Because you're gonna die."

She screamed as Rin pulled out the knife .

Was she really going to die?!

Hi hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you all for reading and God Bless you all. The story still isn't over, but it will be soon. I was going to stop writing on but please keep on tuning because I decided I wont, I will write one new story, I hope you will read that one too. Thanks for reading and the reviews. I loved them. LOL.


	16. Chapter 16

Rin put the cold blade against Kagome's throat, she stopped screaming as Rin played with the knife against her throat.

"Now, what shall we do first." Rin said as she stared at Kagome's leg. She cut her slightlty and let the blood trickle down to the floor.

Kagome screamed again. 'I have to get out of here, before she kills me.' Kagome thought.

The door swung open. Kagome thought it was Sesshomoru, but instead it was Rin's mother.

They both laughed at Kagome's disappointment.

"Rin, why haven't you killed her yet?" Her mother asked annoyed.

"I thought you wanted to see." Rin replied.

"O um.. sure just pass me the wine."

Rin took a big gulp of it before she did. Her mother and her each took turns drinking the wine. They pulled out more knives. Kagome continued to struggle, she could feel one of the ropes loosening.

They gulped away, but finally stopped and observed the struggling Kagome. Togethor mother and daughter each got two knives.

Rin smiled at her half sister as they each raised their knives to stab her.

Kagome screamed her love's name. "Sesshomoru!" She yelled." I love you!"

* * *

Sesshomoru zoomed off back to Kagome's house. He carried a gun with him . He continued to knock and bang on the door , finally he broke it down . He already called the police and they were on their way.

He walked up the stairs and tried to get the door open, he broke that down and found Kagome's father sleeping. He didn't look normal , he knew this kind of slumber he was in. This is hpow his father often was.

He knew it had to be pills. He looked drugeed, Sesshomoru slowly walked into the kitchen, he kicked in the open door. He found Kagome with a knife close to Rin's throat. Rin's mother was on the ground unconscious.

Rin began to cry."Sesshomoru please help she's trying to kill me."

Kagome shook her head."No, don't believe her, she tied me up and drugged Father and I. Her mother and her were trying to kill me."

"Sesshomoru shoot her before she kills me." Rin begged. Kagome dropped the knife.

Sesshomoru lowered his gun. "Please just kill me. Do it, if you believe her over me, then why should I be here. Why? So you can have an affair like my father with my own sister. Then commit suicide. No let's get over with now, I'm not going to get pregnant like my mother and let my child suffer like me! So if you really don't know who to believe just do it, cuz my baby isn't going to suffer like that."

Sesshomoru quickly hugged Kagome as she cried into his shoulder, they both could hear the sirens ringing in the background.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She cried.

The two lovers kissed on and on forgetting the fact that, the police were there arresting Rin and her mother.

"Marry me.' Sesshomoru begged.

"I already said yes." Kagome laughed.

"I know , but let's do it now, we can elope and it will just be the two of us. "

"But what about my dad?"

Her dad came rolling by in a stretcher, he told them to stop.

"What about me?" Her father smiled, he over heard the two.

"Dad you're in no shape for a wedding."

"Kagome , I want to marry you now and here."

Kagome's dad pulled his cell and jumped out the stroller.

Within hours the house was transformed into a decorated wedding.

"Hey Sesshomoru, I wanted to know how did you know I was here in trouble?"

"Um, someone called me, it sounded like a woman."

Kagome nodded as he ran off to choose his tux.

Kagome made a few calls and invited every one including: InuYasha, some friends from school, and one special person.

Everyone was there except that last person.

Kagome jumped into a white dress. Sesshomoru smiled. The house was filled with guests. 'So much for just the two of us.' Sesshomoru thought. Sesshomoru borrowed one of Kagome's dad's tuxedos.

The ceremony was going great, Kagome walked around looking for the special person to come. The wedding went great. They were at the last part, the I do's. Sesshomoru immediately said I do.

Kagome was quiet and began to stutter. Someone spoke in for her. "It's I do, kiddo."

Kagome turned it was the one that she was looking for, she knew she made the call, it was her aunt.

Kagome nodded and said. "Thanks again."

"No prob, but how'd you know it was me? "

"Lucky guess. "

Her aunt smiled and sat down as she said her I do. Kagome knew that it was her aunt because for quite a long time her aunt loved her. She knew this because even though she often was angry , and sent Kagome away. She remembered her mother never once forgot to help change her dirty diapers, save her from drowning twice in a row, save her from getting hit by a car three time, hold her at night when she was scared, sing her sweet lullabyes, and come to her wedding. They ran out the house after everyone threw rice at them. They jumped in to the car.

* * *

Sesshomoru drove off, Kagome stared at him with love in her eyes.

"Now what do we do now that we're married."

Sesshomoru took Kagome to the airport, he was able to get them into his private jet.

"Sesshomoru , where are you taking me? "

Sesshomoru smirked."To a place where we can finish what we started, no interruptions."

He said as he grabbed her hips, she blushed and bit her bottom lip. They began kiss softly and then they stopped.

Kagome smiled."Now as you said not until we get to that place."

"I never said we have to wait until we get to Hawai."

"We're going to Hawai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed and tackled Sesshomoru, completely changing the subject of course.

The two were each very happy, they now sat in the plane seats, Kagome looked out the window.

Sesshomoru noticed. "What are you thinking about ?"

Kagome smiled.She spoke."I was just thinking about how life really does have hope, so you should never give up on it? There's always hope, even for people like me."

"People like you?" He questioned.

She smiled."Yes, the infamous sexy people like me." She teased. He laughed and they had their own little tickle fight . Sesshomoru fell asleep on Kagome's shoulder. She whispered aloud,"There really is hope."

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, MOST LIKELY THE NEXT ONE IS, SO PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE STAYED TUNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading  God Bless You all.I really want to thank you so much for your support, it really does mean a lot to me, hey while you're at it check out my profile  ;) Thank you all! O yeah and um read my new story What is Love? In your free time.


	17. Chapter 17

There is no lemon in here, but you all can vote for it if you want, I made sure they were married :) If that makes it any better. Uhhh yeah I have someone who would like to write it for me, but yeah you decided if you want to read that stuff.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomoru, finally arrived at Hawaii. They were both so happy. They each immediately checked into their room.

Sesshomoru had the best suite in the hotel. Kagome dropped her bags in awe. There was a Jacuzzi, within the room. It was covered in rose pedals. The bed was also cover with red and white rose pedals.

The sky view was amazing, and they were right next to the beach. Kagome was astonished.

Sesshomoru closed the door and she turned, she noticed the tray that was next to him. He smiled as took off his jacket.

"Sesshomoru, you didn't have to do all of this. It's just so amazing."

"Nothing is too much for my love." He came close to her and softly rubbed his face against hers, just to have him so close was bliss for Kagome. She slowly took off her shirt. They kissed back and forth, wanting more from one another. Sesshomoru pulled back and walked to the tray, he smirked.

"What's that for?" Kagome questioned.

"You'll see" He responded. He opened the tray. The tray had a silver plate of strawberries, right next to that was a silver bowl of honey, then next to that was a silver bowl of warm chocolate.

He slowly dipped the strawberry in honey, he looked up at Kagome calling her with his eyes. She came close and watched his every move.

"He went back to the plate, she sat on the bed.

She closed her eyes.' This is it , I'm afraid. Sesshomoru seems so prepared, but I'm just not ready for this. '

She opened her eyes, Sesshomoru smiled. "It's okay I know you're not ready, but you still have to become my mate, it may hurt a bit."

Kagome closed her eyes.' I guess will have to do "it "' She thought.

He came to her soft cheek and softly kissed it, he smiled as Kagome still had her eyes squinted. "Ok now you're my mate."

She opened her eyes. "That's it."

"Yep." He smiled.

"Sesshomoru I'm sorry, if you want we can still." She was stopped, his finger was to her lips. She smiled.

"Tonight we will go to dinner, as husband and wife." He smiled as he stared at Kagome.

Kagome laughed."Why are you staring at me?"

"I just like can't believe its real, I'm married to you, and you're just so beautiful. I look at you and I feel like I can be no happier than I am now. We never have to have sex, just being next to you, is just the greatest feeling in the world."

She thought. 'Tonight awaits us.'

Kagome smiled as she got up and softly kissed Sesshomoru, she could still taste some honey on her lips and his. She pulled back and got her purse, along with Sesshomoru's credit card which he immediately gave to her.

Kagome went shopping, but she just couldn't find that perfect dress. Until she finally came upon one store that had one of the most stunning outfits she had ever seen. She immediately ran into the shop and tried it on.

She looked in the mirror. The gorgeous dress was a silky red that showed her curves, but left nothing hanging out. It looked stunning on her, she also had red gloves that wonderfully matched the dress. She bought the dress, then some shoes, and beautiful ruby necklace. When she returned to the hotel , it was already close to 8 or so. She walked in and all she saw was a box of her favorite chocolates, a dozen red roses, and a note.

She read the note, it read:

Meet me eight. I will be awaiting you in the restaurant below.

Love Your Husband,

Sesshomoru

Kagome smiled. She folded the note and took a shower, and then she got dressed, and put on her favorite perfume that she always loved to wear.

She slowly walked down to the restaurant. She saw only one along with the waiters. She smiled at him as she walked table and he pulled out her chair.

He sat next to her, and they took their orders.

They each just stared at one another, happy to see each other.

"Kagome, I just wanted say you look amazing, and that I love…" He sentence was interrupted ,it was his cell.

He picked it up and answered. Kagome just watched Sesshomoru's happy expression disappear.

He stared at her as he closed the phone shut.

"Kagome, you're mother, she passed away. She had drug over dose." Kagome's tears began to roll and fluttered down her cheek. She smiled.

"Sesshomoru, she's not my mother."

"What?"

* * *

Hey ok thanks again for reading , sorry it took me so long to update. There is another few chapters left for those of you who never want the story to end. I know some of you wanna kill me for not ending it happily ever after, please don't kill me. I hoped you liked it  You guys all rock! God Bless you all! 

Special thanks to Lynsie who forced me to update, lol she's cool. Keep reading. Oh yeah read Kags 21 stories they are so good :) She's in my favorites. Read Prisoner. And all her other cool stories.


	18. Chapter 18

Again this is not the last chapter, don't forget to read the author's note on the bottom. **It's IMPORTANT.**

343745

"She's my aunt, my mother killed herself , when I was a baby."

" May I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why are you crying over here after all the shit she put you through."

"Because even after all she did put me through I loved her. Every day I waited for her to return, I wanted her to save me. To me at the time, she was my mother."

Sesshomoru looked surprised, he got up and hugged her tight. She rubbed her tears onto his suit. She looked up with her watery eyes. The tears continued to run down her face.

"I love you Sesshomoru."

"I love you too." He smiled.

They kissed passionately, but softly. Kagome got up as did, Sesshomoru . She threw her arms around him . He pulled back, he noticed her soft eyes sparkled, and she smiled.

'I never want to hurt you.' He thought.

Kagome smiled. 'The tears fall from my eyes, but you dry them up. It's amazing you did it without even wiping my eyes. I love you so much.'

They looked at each other and continued to kiss once more , Sesshomoru picked up Kagome and carried her to their room. They each continued to kiss. They got back into the room.

They sat on the bed, kissing and kissing as if hungry for each other's love. They finally had each other, no one could tear them apart, at least for the night.

Kagome pulled back , as Sesshomoru did also.

"Are you really ready for this?" Sesshomoru whispered softly.

Kagome looked away. "You know Sesshomoru , you make me smile without even a touch. I fall apart when we're apart. You are my husband now and I am your wife. We are one. Two souls that can never be separated. "She smiled at him.

He laughed. "Does that mean you're ready because my second half is telling me I am. "

Kagome through a pillow at him as she laughed.

"Perv !" She shouted and jumped off the bed. He chased after her and caught her.

They looked out, the moon was so beautiful. They looked at one another.

"Kagome, you are my wife, I don't care about having sex with you. I just care about making you happy. After all you did the same for me." He smiled.

"How did I do that?" She laughed.

"You said you loved me, you said I do, you looked at me. " He sighed. "Just one look , and you made me so happy. "

She smiled as she kissed him passionately.

"I want to carry our babies. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Being with you , has made me-" She was interrupted by a kiss.

Sesshomoru softly threw her onto the bed, without interrupting the kiss. He pulled back out of the kiss.

"You want to carry my babies?" He whispered seductively. Kagome almost broke in two.

She nodded.

"Then let's start now ." He said.

47983285457

Ok now I know this chapter was extremely short, but the reason is because I want to know how many of you want lemon and how many of you don't. Please leave it in your comments or it will be hard for me to update. :( I like updating! Thanks for reading God Bless You All!


	19. Chapter 19

No lemon sorry, but hey we can all still have fun right lol. ;)

* * *

Sesshomoru slowly came on top of Kagome, they kissed passionately. Kagome began to take the lead , she unbuttoned his shirt quickly, and shoved him to the side.

She smirked as she got up, and made a call.

"Hello, Hi, I would like to order a platter of chocolate, honey, and perhaps some whip crem." She smiled at Sesshomoru, and he himself was amazed what he was seeing. "Oh yeah and some strawberries." She finished.

Kagome ran into the bathroom. She took off her dress, and had nothing but her bra and panties on. She looked in the mirror and posed a little.

"Hello Sesshomoru." She continuously said with different poses. She finally stepped out and posed in the bathroom door frame. She stared at Sesshomoru, and he stared back with ease.

Kagome still had her high heels on, she began to walk , then the doorbell rang, and tripped over her own self. Kagome lay there on the ground, feeling so stupid.

'What am I doing?' She thought. Sesshomoru got up and stood looking out the window.

Kagome open the door and tipped the surprised door man. She ignored him and rolled in the cart.

Kagome threw the plate on the floor. S he shook the whipp cream, a bit too hard and long. The bottle busted.

"Shit!" She shouted.

Sesshomoru turned, noticed Kagome was slightly covered in whipped crem. H e walked over to her, as she began to clean herself off.

He saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm not a good wife." She whispered with her head down.

He lifted her head and smiled. "You're right."

She looked up she was surprised.

He smirked. "You're not just good you're great, the best thing I have ever set my eyes, words can't describe how wonderful you are to me."

She smiled. "Oh Sesshomoru." She hid the can of whipped cream behind her.

He smiled and closed his eyes as if leaning in for a kiss. She sprayed him with the whipped cream.

"Whoa , what'd you do that for?" Her asked with his cream covered face.

"You had me worried for a second." She laughed.

"That's it ! It is on , come here , I want to give you a hug. " He said laughing as he chased Kagome , with the whipped cream he had removed from his face, she threw a pillow at him.

He ducked and pulled the cart close. He easily rolled under the bed.

'Where did he go?' She thought.

She looked around as Sesshomoru slowly snuck up behind her and caught her. She screamed in laughter, as they fell on the bed.

"I got you know ! " Sesshomoru laughed. She turned to face him as he held tightly onto her waist.

They looked at each other , they were each tired from laughing so hard.

There was a bit of whipped cream on Kagome's nose, Sesshomoru kissed her nose and licked it off.

"You had a little whipped cream there."

Kagome smiled still clutching the can, she sprayed a bit on her finger and spread it on her lips.

"And here." He kissed her lips pulling the soft sweetness off her lips.

She lifted his shirt, as he layed on his back, she looked at his delectable six pack, she sprayed, the whipped cream across his abodomen, and licked it up in a straight line. Kagome kicked off her shoes.

Kagome looked at Sesshomoru , telling him with her eyes.'I'm ready.'

She dropped the can of whipped cream , she noticed the cart was right next to the bed. She dipped a strawberry in the honey and let it drip up and down his upper body. She kissed every spot of honey.

He growled. He rolled, over and took control. Kagome placed the strawberry in her mouth.

They each kissed as they ate the honey covered strawberry. Sesshomoru and Kagome, had played this game for at least two hours, each wanting more of the other.

They finally reached the point when they ran out of strawberries.

Sesshomoru stared at Kagome for a long time.

"Kagome?" Sesshomoru questioned ."Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Kagome immediatedly answered.

Sesshomoru smiled. They each removed their clothes. They stared at each other with interest.

On that night Kagome's virginity spilled out of her as her husband' s seed entered.

The story is not over :). I have decided to make it much longer if I can.

* * *

I AM SO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I did not mean to not update for all that time, I am immediately starting on the next chapter right now :). I just had so much work. My schedule is slowing down now though, thank you sooo much for reading God Bless you all! 


	20. Chapter 20

I have decided to make a quick list in recognition to either great reviews or just hilarious. Either way thank you all so much. Keep reviewing . I read all of my reviews and take it into great thought. Thank you all so much. Oh yeah read What is Love? and review .

If you radomonly find this story and review, thank you!

My little comments to the bunch :) of reviewers for Chapter 19

-Lynsie- Omg Lyn, nice review, thanks, the end of it was funny :) .

SexyDemonGirl5000 – LOL I can definitely relate :) . Boys are funny when it comes to cute stuff. Hey wait that means my story is cute :) Yayyyyy!! Lol thanks!

AngelofMist- U r so funny :)

Silver Volken Raven- LOL, 'Kagome smiles and tells Sess she really loves him. 'LOL jk jk

Sesshy's Princess Kagome- Aw thanks , I did :) I will try to keep updating it's just really busy 'yawns', but I love to write so I will continue. Plus I love reviews lol.

Kyekye- I will see look below , it's Chapter 20 lol :)

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she felt Sesshomoru 's arm around her. Kagome was so tired, she smirked about the night before. 'My dad would kill me if he knew we did all of that last night.' She laughed a bit to herself.

She slowly pulled Sesshomoru 's arm off of her. She slowly got up to take a shower. She was surprised to feel a tug on her back. She turned.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshomoru smirked.

Kagome yawned as she got up and strecthed. "To the shower."

He smiled."Can I join?"

She quickly turned, and was definitely now awake. She laughed as she walked to the bathroom.

"How long have you been awake honey? "

"2 hours."

She was definitely surprised. "Wow ." She yawned again.

He got up , he was just in his boxers, Kagome was in a tank and panties.

"So is that a yes."

"Whatever." She smiled as she walked in, and he followed.

Togethor the newlywed couple took a shower, they were now done,and Kagome was cleaning up nervously .

"Sesshomaru, um I was thinking."

"What hun?"

"We really got to talk about us going to TU(my own abbreviation for Tokyo University, I may be wrong but hey it fits) "

"Oh Kagome is that why you're cleaning. I already applied us both."

Kagome sighed out of relief and stopped fluffing the pillow.

"When are we going back home?"

"Today if you want. "

She smiled at Sesshomaru."Why are you so perfect?"

She got up and turned on the radio.

One of her favorite songs was on.

_Artist : Cobley's Caillat_

_Song: "Bubbly"._

_I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time i see your bubbly face  
i get the tinglies in a silly place  
It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go _

Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's lap with her shorts and bikini under.

She started to lip sing the song."It's starts it in my toes then I crinkle my nose."

Sesshomaru laughed as she sang and they slowly rubbed noses.

"Let's stay for another day or two." Kagome begged.

He smiled."Ok, how bout we go to the beach for a bit."

Kagome nodded. They were both already dressed so they left to go to the beach. When they got there they both sat next to each and waited for the hard crashing waves to calm down.

Kagome was completely silent.

"Hey Kagome why are you so quiet."

"I was just thinking of all of things we did to together. Like when we went on our fist real date."

Sesshoomaru remembered.

* * *

Flashback

Kagome waited at home anticipating Sesshomaru's arrival. 'Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Kagome thought as she kept checking in the mirror to see if her lip gloss , hair, and outfit were all perfectly in line. Every second she fixed her hair.

She ran down the stairs as she heard the door bell . Her dad was sitting on the chair with his newspaper waiting for this moment.

Her father stopped Kagome before she could opened the door , he did instead. Sesshomaru walked in , both him and Kagome stared at one another in joy.

Kagome's father took off his reading glasses, to see young daughter was really a young woman. He began to tear up.

"You know Kagome, I missed a lot of things in your life. Like when you lost your first tooth, when you spoke your first word, when you took your first step, but today I was finally able to see when you had your first date. Mind you Sesshomaru, I will hunt you down my self if anything happens to Kagome." Sesshomaru began to sweat." But just to see my daughter almost grown up, it makes me happy to know I was hear for at least one thing."

Kagome hugged her father." Oh Dad I love you, but we got to go. We'll be late for the movie."

He nodded and smiled." Let me just have a quick word with Sesshomoru."

Kagome stepped outside.'Oh boy Sesshomaru be tough.' Kagome thought.

"Now Sesshomaru, Kagome is very different from Rin, not very swingy, is that the word you use these days?"

Sesshomaru nodded , knowing this was a complete lie.

"Well, the point I'm trying to make is that." He put his knee up on the chair and turned. "If you even lay a hand on Kagome before she graduates high school and you two may be married, I will come over to that hotel of yours and tear you to shreds then put your head back together and force you to eat it ."

Sesshomaru gulped.

Kagome's father smiled."Other than that have fun."

Sesshomoru walked out and quickly rushed off to the movies with Kagome.

End Flashback.

* * *

Sesshomoru tensed at just the thought , that Kagome's father would know that Sesshomoru already did the dirty duty with Kagome.

Kagome tipped her head back ,and laughed ."I was so nervous, but my dad was really cool that night."

Sesshomoru nervously laughed too."Yeah really cool."

'Might try to kill me cool." He thought.

They smiled together remembering the good times.

Kagome jumped up."It's really hot, I'm going for a swim."

Sesshomoru nodded. He thought to himself. 'You share so much with me, but there is something you don't know.' He stared at Kagome as she waved to him ,and quickly jumped in the water.

"There's someone else I still love. I can't keep pushing her out of my thoughts. I love her too."

* * *

**READ WHAT IS LOVE MY OTHER STORY, MORE REVIEWS FOR THAT PLEASE**

* * *

Hey I know what you are thinking, "Sess is a jerk!' , but you'll just have to see if he really is :):0 Sorry I adore cliffies lol. Thanks for reading. I updated Yay!!!! God Bless You all :). (laughs at Lyn's comment.) 


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry It's Short , Hope You like

* * *

"Oh and who would that be, me?" A familiar voice asked. 

Sesshomoru turned around to see Rin standing in a skimpy bikini. She turned so he could see she was wearing a thong.

He turned his head and threw a towel at her.

"Cover yourself. I am a married man, and it's not to you."

Rin was angered."Oh how horrible, I'm sure Kagome will be disappointed. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Kagome, and she's not lucky I am."

Rin dropped the towel."Oh come on Sesshy baby, I love you." She attempted to hug him.

Rin smirked evilly. "Oh and what if I tell you're friend Kagome, about your other friend."

"You won't."

"You won't what and what the heck is she doing here?!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh hi Kagome, Sesshy and I were just talking about your divorce." Rin smiled.

"Kagome, it's not what it looks like."

Rin smirked."I'm sorry Kagome, but you must realize that he was only you for one thing."  
Kagome shook her head."No, don't say it."

"S"

"Sesshomoru what is she ?"

"E"

"What is she?"

"X!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sesshomoru , I know it's not true. Now please let's leave we need to call the police."  
Sesshomoru was getting up.

Rin pushed him back down.

She whispered loudly on purpose in his ear.

"Quiet Sesshmoru! Before I tell Kagome about your other woman."

Sesshomoru's eyes widended.

Kagome's eyes swelled up with tears.

"How could you?! How could you betray me like this?! I thought ! I thought!" She cried and ran away.

He chased after her.

Rin just laughed.

"Kagome! Kagome! No!" Sesshomoru said as he caught her.

"Let me go!" Kagome fidgeted.

"It's not what you think?! The other woman is my sister."

She stopped. He released her.

She gasped almost in disbelief.

"I lied!" He yelled as though giving up." But I can't anymore, I have kept her a secret way too long! She deserves to be known."

Her eyes widened. She held Kagome.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He held her tight. Many may ask why would Kagome trust him just so quick, just like why would you lay out a think steak in front of a hungry dog and expect him not to eat it. It was because she loved him, she trusted him so much, she believed so much in him, it was so hard to tell if he lied.

She held him and soothed him like he once did for her. For an hour now they Kagome and Sesshomoru walked across the beach with no sight of Rin.

The afternoon came so quick. The sunset was soft and warm and welcomed the newlywed couple.

"Please , please tell me of your sister?" Kagome softly begged.

"Alright. " Sesshomoru said.

He started……….

Story continues next chapter.

* * *

Hope you guys liked. God Bless You All! Sorry the Chap was so short I was just so excited :). Next Chap, is coming up, please **read What is Love? And if you leave reviews for it. I will update faster ;).**


	22. Chapter 22

Flashback

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at his younger sister. She had warm golden eyes and one little scar on her face. She laughed every time Sesshomaru smiled.

He could hear the fighting of his parents once again. He listened in this time as he picked up his young toddler sister.

"You are my wife, so you should love me no matter what."

"InuTaisho." His mother cried."I have tried and tried , but I just can't take it anymore. It's hurts already to have you sleeping around , but now you want to move that tramp in here."

"She is not a tramp!"

" First you have InuYasha, then young Mitchi , but I forgave you! Now you want to move Mitchi 's mother and five other women in here too!"

InuTaisho sighed as Sesshomoru's mother stood there crying.

"I love you."

"No, that's not going to work. You can keep Mitchi here, but not her mother."

"What good is she if I can't have the full package."

"And what's the full package, sleeping with whomever you wish?"

"Why yes."

"Well not while I'm around! I'll leave if even let that women step into this house and I'll take full custody."

Seshhomoru's mother stared at him.

"Just know this InuTaisho, remember this always , what goes around comes around."  
Sesshomoru's mother left and he began to walk to the room were Mitchi and Sesshomoru were.

Sesshomoru stepped away from the door, and held Mitchi tight.

"Mitchi." He whispered."I'll never let go of you , just hold on."

Mitchi smiled and hugged her brother and laughed.

"I love you big brother." She babbled. A tear rolled softly down his cheek.

"I love you too Mitchi." He said as his father opened the door.

His father went walked up to him.

"Sesshomaru, daddy is going to Mitchi away for a little while."

Sesshomaru shook his head no. "No you're gonna take her away. "

InuTaisho sighed as he grabbed Mitchi. Sesshomaru screamed as he held onto Mitchi.

His mother came in, and pulled Sesshomaru away from her. Mitchi was crying the whole time.

His mother hugged him as he cried.  
"Mom why'd he have to take her away?"

"Sesshomoru, your father only cares about two things having a healthy male offspring and two something I can't tell you now."

Sesshomaru's eyes were filled with tears.

"But I loved her."

"I know honey, I know. I did too." She said as the tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up at the disappearing sun.

"I haven't talked to her in three years. I always sent her money and made sure she was ok, but hearing she's ok isn't enough, I want to see that she is."

Kagome nodded and turned and looked up Sesshomaru."Then let's go back home."

He smiled and hugged her. They kissed softly, he laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe we can stay one more night. " He smirked.

She laughed. " I guess so." They walked together , hand in hand as the sun slowly vanished and the moon appeared.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked at him, he stopped.

"Yes." He smiled.

"I love you ."

"I love you too."

He picked Kagome up and spinned her around in the air with him, they both got dizzy and fell on the soft sand.

He kissed her, and she kissed him, they rolled around in the dirt and laughed with joy.

Kagome and Sesshomaru finally managed to leave the beach and they left off to the hotel.

When they arrived to the hotel, the happy couple was making out, but did they get a surprise when they opened the door to a surprise party.

Kagome's father stood there among the crowd of people looking at the two as they traveled to the bed, not noticing anyone was around.

Sesshomaru presumed with slowly untying her bikini , but was definitely interrupted by Kagome's father's growling.

Sesshomaru jumped off the bed and fell off onto the ground. The crowd of people laughed. Kagome blushed greatly and slowly got up to help Sesshomaru.

"Hi dad."

"Hi , sir."

* * *

I'm so sorry, yet again, I took forever to update. Please forgive me, hope liked the chap, the end you have to admit was funny. (I'm laughing at my own story, kinda like when I laugh at my own jokes and no one else does rofl.) Hope you guys liked, stayed tuned till next chap, I'll try to hurry!

**LEAVE REVIEWS AND READ WHAT IS LOVE?**


	23. Chapter 23

Sesshomaru and Kagome smiled and rushed out the room, with their clothes of course. Kagome and Sesshomoru laughed and kissed again.

"What are we going to do? " Kagome panted in a whispering voice.

Sesshomoru laughed, and pulled her hips close to him. He smirked as he kissed her. "We could continue."

"No we can't my dad is right in there." She laughed.

"You're right." He said as he let go of her, "You're Dad probably will kill me. "

She sighed out of relief, but was yet again surprised when he grabbed her hips and brought them back to the same place.

"But it's worth it." He smirked. Kagome smiled.

"My prince." She whispered. "Let's get dressed."

He sighed. " Alright."

She smirked as he pulled, this time she pulled him close.  
"But that doesn't we aren't going to do what we planned tonight."

He smiled softly, "Yes. " He kissed her again. "I love you so much." 5

She smiled." I love you too."

They finally got dressed and returned to the party.

Kagome sat down looking around at the many people she didn't know. She had remembered that she knew her father very little. It had just been a few years ago, that she escaped from Naraku.

She remembered all the much pain caused. It hurt to think, that if she didn't keep her promise, she probably might've been Naraku 's slave and concubine. If she had returned to him, she would never have been where she was now.

She thought.

* * *

"You stupid girl!" He yelled.

Kagome screamed

as she crawled on the ground.  
"I'll never let you go, what made you think, you could have friends, huh, or go have fun!"

He brought his belt out and whipped her. The tears rolled down her face.

"It was just once, I never have fun! I never do! I have a life too, you treat me like an animal! Don't you love me, Dad don't you love me!"

He was silent as he stared at her for a silent moment. "No I don't."

She stared him as more tears came. He hit her once more with one final hit, she dropped, and blacked out. Yet again covered in blood.

* * *

Kagome shivered, she was happy she was gone. The promise she had kept was the one that may have saved her life. She promised her self again never to forget that same promise she had kept.

She got up and sat next to Sesshomoru, people started taking pictures, they both smiled.

* * *

The party was finally over, and Sesshomoru and Kagome were finally alone, on the porch they stared at the moon together.

"Sesshomoru?" She whispered.

He turned. "Yes."

"Tell me of your sister."

* * *

Sorry I know I haven't updated lately, I've been really busy. sigh a lot of work. : O yawn I'm sleepy now. LOL ! Ok yeah please review o h yeah I have 100 REVIEWS YAYYYYYYYYYYY! Please Read What is Love? No One is :(

WINNER : Lovely Eyes

The grand prize to the hundredth reviewer: Choose the date of when I will write my next chap, and a quick sneak peak.

Be the 200th and win a different cooler prize.

Yay! Im gonna go to sleep , so tired! yawn


	24. Chapter 24

Can u guess the winner's prize? It's super cool.

* * *

"I know little about her myself Kagome." Sesshomoru sighed.

"Didn't you both write letters together? "

"Yes, most were constructed by her mother because she was so young. The most recent picture I have of her is when she was seven and that was seven years ago."

"Where does she live now?"

"I don't know, I really don't know and it's my fault." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No it's not , why must you blame yourself."

He stood up."Because I was her older brother, I was supposed protect her and I couldn't even do that."

They were both silent.

"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." He sighed. "It's just I wonder how she looks, if she's even alive, I wonder how she smiles, I wonder, I just wonder everything about her. I even wonder if she remembers, if she remembers she has a brother."  
Kagome hugged him. "She does I'm sure she does, no one could forget you. Sesshomaru no matter what we will find her. I will be here with you because now I'm not you're girlfriend , I'm your wife. Your sister is my family too. "She kissed him softly. "I love you." She whispered.

He looked in her eyes yet again falling in a twirling trance.

" I love you too."

They both returned to the hotel room, never forgetting what they discussed.

'I wonder.'He thought.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm ready to go to school, summer was sooooo boring."

The girl with long silver hair looked up, her eyes slightly sparkled. She smiled partially as if she had other thoughts in her head.

"Mitchi ?Mitchi? " Linsei asked her best friend.

Linsei had long black hair and soft, tan skin. She wore black heels , skinny jeans , and a white shirt. Mitchi wore a shimmery grey shirt , she had skinny pants on along with some grey shoes.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something." Mitchi smiled as she held on to the cross on her neck.

"Well, come on before we miss the hotnesses." Linsei smiled.

Mitchi laughed."Oh my gosh! No you're right!" They both got up and left to school.

Mitchi and Linsei both stepped on the school grounds. The feeling of being new returned, but quickly vanished when old friends were quickly spotted. They sat down.

Mitchi heart throbbed faster. 'I wish you were here, I never forgot, if you here I'd be ok. I wouldn't be so afraid.

Her palms were sweaty as she rushed off to her first class. She sat down and smiled.

"Today's my first day, I have to make it the best." She smiled.

"And why is that?" Someone spoke.

She turned a boy with short brown hair and green eyes smirked at her.

Her breath was held in as she thought of a good response.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome now sat on the bed, kissing softly. Kagome pulled back, they both layed down.

"I'm so tired. " She whispered as she snuggled into his chest.

He smiled. Do "me one favor?"

"What?"

He turned her over.

"Give me a child. " He whispered in her ear as he hovered over her.

"Ok now I'm awake." She laughed.

He softly began to kiss her neck.

"Hmm…. A boy or a girl?" She asked.

"I don't whether it's a boy or a girl, I'll love them regardless." He jumped off her as he dimmed the lights.

"I want a little boy, I hope he's just like you, or maybe a girl, I could dress her up make her look extra cute."

"If I, if we had a little girl I would let her know that I would protect her, I would always be there for her, no matter what."

"And if it was a boy?"

"I would teach him everything I knew, make him a better man than myself."

"You know you're gonna be a great father." She smiled as he climbed onto the bed.

"You'll be a great mom." She smiled.

She laughed as he tickled her. She stared him and they began to kiss.

Turn me on

Turn me on

Let me hold you

Let me caress your body

Turn Me on

Turn me on

* * *

Hey you guys I haven't updated for the longest time. Sooooooo sorry , the lyrics are sung by Kevin Lyttle and yes I messed up the lyrics lol on purpose. :);) . Things have been reallllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyy busy, but despite all this work I will still update :). Hoped you liked lol :) God Bless You All!!!!!!!!!!! SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY PLEASE KEEP READING!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT :D. 


	25. Chapter 25

Sesshomaru and Kagome laid together in bed, Kagome was asleep on top of Sesshomaru's chest. He slowly got up, not wanting to wake her up.

He softly kissed her forehead , and walked to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and stepped out with his towel wrapped around him.

Kagome laughed. "Morning Tiger." He smiled in surprise. "Good Morning."

"I'm surprised you jumped into the shower without me." His smile widened.

"Well, I'm always in the mood for seconds. She laughed. She had one of his long shirts on, her long fell to her back, she walked slowly towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She was behind him. She kissed his cheek and they both left to the bathroom and took a shower.

They finally finished and dressed up, it seemed like life was great, they would always end the day with soft horizon, and the smooth currents. Each day seemed even greater to them because everyday they woke up and went to sleep next to each other.

This went on for about a month, they had grown greatly accustomed to Hawaii, and they planned to stay for the rest of the summer. Sesshomaru kept the company together by allowing Kagome's father to run it.

One day f their great lives seemed different. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, Kagome wasn't there. His eyes grew large, and he lost his breath. He looked around and threw off his covers.

He jumped to the bathroom. The door was closed, so he slowly opened it, he saw Kagome over the toilet, she was vomiting.

He rushed to her side, and pulled her hair back. "Kagome are you okay?"

She shook her and wiped her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

She got up and he released her hair, she washed her mouth and sighed. She leaned over the counter.

"Sesshomaru, honey, I think I'm…."

"I'm calling the doctor now." He interrupted. When he finished calling, he came to the bathroom.

"Sesshomaru let me finish."

"Honey, you should lay down, you're in no shape to talk."

"Sesshomaru! I think I'm pregnant."

He dropped the pillow he was fluffing. "Oh my gosh!"

He was so happy, he fainted and fell on the bed , she screamed.

The door bell rang, it was the doctor.

She let her in, and she noticed the man laying on the bed.

"I'm going to take a wild guess of what happened."  
Kagome nodded.

"You two are newlyweds, you probably are having morning sickness, and you knew you were pregnant most likely, and you told him and now he's---"

"Yeah."

"He'll be up in a second, how bout we take some tests to make sure you really are pregnant."

* * *

Mitchi thought of a good response as Linsei sat next to her. The guy smiled.

"I was just playing." He pat her head. "I just love these freshmen."

"Correction, 9th graders." Linsei corrected.

"It's the same thing."

Mitchi took a deep breath and interrupted.

"Freshman is a term you so called upper classmen use to make us feel lower than you, but in all actuality we are most likely going to be the ones helping you in class, better be nice." Mitchi smiled as Linsei finished her sentence.

"You may need our help." They both high- fived as he walked off shaking his head.

"These 9th graders are so annoying." He muttered.

They laughed at the fact that he changed his term.

A boy sat next to Linsei , he was very tall and thin, he immediately scr1ibbled down all of the notes on the board. Mitchi and Linsei decided to do the same.

The boy looked at Linsei, she smiled. Mitchi noticed and smirked. She already knew this was a new couple.

The bell rang and Mitchi and Linsei finished their first class in high school.

Linsei and Mitchi headed to their assigned lockers. Unfortunately, they had distant lockers. They left their separate ways and knew they would see each other in the next period.(they had all the same classes.)

Mitchi carried her heavy Geometry book and sighed as she walked through the many nonchalant people her ran into her repeatedly. She went her locker , and opened it, but was quickly stopped. She ended up dropping her book. When she got up there was a tall guy standing next to her. She smiled, he smiled too.

'Oh my I think I like this locker, a bunch.' She smiled. As she threw her book and closed it.

"Hi." She laughed.

"Hi, I'm Mitchell." He smiled.

"How ironic my name is Mitchi, get it they both start with M's?"She laughed nervously.

"Are you a freshman?"

"I prefer 9th grader."

"Oh cool, I'll make a note of that, I'm a sophomore."

" Oh it is was nice to meet you."

"Same here, oh wait I have something really funny to ask you?"

'What? A date, I would hope.'

"Would you like some M&M's ?"

'I guess not.' She thought.

"Oh hahaha, no thanks, I got to go to class. "

She smiled as she rushed off. 'What was I think?' She thought as she rushed to Biology.

* * *

"Okay the tests are done. I'm very worried at what I see."

"Does that mean I'm not pregnant?"

* * *

Cliffiesssssss woooohooo! Happy Thanksgiving Everybody(I know I'm super late), a gift to all! Yay I can sleep yippee woooooooooooooohoooooooooooooooo! LOL! 


	26. Chapter 26

Mitchi ran to her classroom, she sat down, now she had English. She sat down in class, a young guy who looked about sixteen walked in with a suitcase. He had short brown hair and lovely green eyes, she drooled a little as he came and sat right next to her.

She jumped back into her senses ,he pulled out all his work . She did the same, he turned his head, she noticed he was looking at her curiously. She looked up at him. 'Oh I guess I was wrong, he is looking at the board.'

He turned and looked right at her. "Hi I am Yura, what's your name?"

"Mitchi, nice to meet you Yura, is this your first day too."

"Well actually yes, I am not taking this class though."

"Oh you're not."

"Nah, I'm good friends with teacher, he's letting me stay in. "

"Oh cool, hmm.. is he nice?"

"Yeah, I guess, he has very high standards for his students."

"I think I can meet them." She smiled at him.

He smiled."Somehow I think you will too."

"Thanks."

A women who Mitchi guessed was the teacher walked in.

"Mr. Yura, it looks like all your students are here, go ahead and start class. "

Yura stood up, Mitchi gasped."You're the teacher."

"Yep ."He smiled.

The class looked in awe.

The woman quickly introduced him.

"Mr. Yura is only sixteen, but do not be fooled. He has skipped high school and most of middle school. He is very good in Language Arts and you are lucky he decided to teach here. You must respect him as if her were the same as any of your other teachers and he will treat as he would treat any other student. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The class echoed.

The woman rushed off and the class began laugh and giggle. The girls whispered about how cute he was , others complained, some were excited they were going to get less homework.

Mr. Yura scratched the board, everyone was silent . "Now class you should be very focused, this will be very important. Today we are discussing your 10 page report on why you should be quiet and polite, while within my classroom."

Everyone sighed. "Make that 20 pages."

Everyone was now quiet as he began to cover the board with a load of assignments. Everyone hurriedly copied it down.

Mitchi sighed. 'Welcome to High School.'

* * *

"Kagome you are pregnant, but the fetus may be harmful to your uterus, and you may never be able to have children again, if you give birth to this child, but this can be terminated, and regain your chances of producing more children."

"That won't be necessary, my husband and I are keeping our baby. If God meant for me to only have one child, then so be it. "

"You should think it over, take my card. " The doctor handed it to Kagome. Kagome ripped it to shreds.

"I definitely don't need it, so you can leave now."

The doctor left slamming the door shut.

Kagome sat on the bed and slowly Sesshomaru awoke. She looked over him.

"Hey Honey!" She smiled. He smiled also as he got up.

"Hey what happened?"

"Well, the doctor came and told me I was pregnant."

"What?! Oh my gosh! Yes! " He hugged Kagome and slightly lifted her. "I love you so much!!!!! We are going to be parents." He laughed.

He kissed Kagome, and she kissed him back, his kiss were a bit rougher, but still gentle. She really like how this was going.

They on the bed, not even moving the kiss by one inch, this continued until Kagome pulled back.

"Oh! Oh ! OH!" She held her hand over her mouth as she jumped up and ran up to the bathroom to throw up.

'Man I hope I can get used to this?' He smiled. 'I'm a father , I sure can .'

He went to the bathroom and held back her hair.

* * *

Mitchi finally finished her English class and rushed off to lunch. Her stomach growled as she ran off. Mitchi sat down alone at the lunch table and opened her bag of food, she deoured her lunch, her aching stomach reminded her that she would be punished with the pain of hunger if she hadn't done otherwise.

She suddenly heard a bunch of people laughing .Out of curiosity she turned to see a girl who looked about her age mimicking her. The girl snorted like a pig, and when everyone saw Mitchi looking they all laughed.

"You little pig, get a life!" She laughed as she pointed.

Mitchi got up and ran off. Someone was sure enough to follow her. She sat in the bathroom stall crying, someone came in. Mitchi was silent and scared, she closed her eyes as the hot tears rolled down her face.

Someone broke down the stall door, Mitchi looked up and quickly jumped into his arms. He lifted her and he softly whispered. "I'll never let you go." She was so safe in his arms, she had not a fear or worry.

He slowly put her down, while holding her, and she fell into his sweet embrace. She could feel the warmness, run down her chest. They pulled closer about to kiss, but then she opened her eyes.

'What a daydream?' She thought. 'Weirdly enough I forgot who the person was.' The bell rang and she quickly ran out the stall, washed her face, and was off to class.

"I will always keep you in my heart my forgotten knight."She whispered to herself.

* * *

I again want to apologize to all my readers for not updating, I appreciate your devotion, and I will continue this story for those who are willing to be patient. A lot of things can happen in life, but nonetheless you can get through it. As always God Bless You:) 


	27. Chapter 27

Kagome stepped out the bathroom, with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru was surprised.

"Honey what's wrong?" He worriedly asked.

"We have to go home."

"What do you mean?"

"If I'm any farther along, then we can't go on that plane." She cried.

"Aw honey, it's alright, we can have the baby here."

"No, I want my father to be in the hospital when I give birth."

Sesshomaru pulled his collar and gulped as if remembering the fact that Kagome's father would discover he impregnated her.

* * *

�

Flashback

Sesshomaru and Kagome's father each held a cup of sake in hand.

"You are a man now Sesshomaru, with my daughter." He took a sip more and Sesshomaru did the same.

"I am glad, I had your blessing dad, I can call you that, right?" Sesshomaru asked half drunk.

"Yes, of course." They both cheered and laughed together.

"You are my son now , you and my daughter will, will….." Kagome's father dropped the glass.

Sesshomaru froze , her father turned to him.

"Mark my words son, you mustn't get her pregnant , until she is 35." Her father said fully drunk.

"And if I do so earlier?"Her father picked up the shard."Look at this, as sharp as a knife, the sake has spilled but it still drips from the glass, much like if I were to slice you in half with my sword, the blood would drip." He turned and glared at Sesshomaru."You get what I mean."

Sesshomaru nodded and took another huge gulp of sake.

'Calm down Sesshomaru, you just don't have to get her pregnant and you'll be fine.' He sighed out of relief and took another sip of sake.

* * *

Mitchi and Linsei finally met up again at the end of school.

"Mitchi! " They each quickly hugged."Oh my gosh, I gotta tell you about today ."

"Spill! Does It have anything to do with that guy that was looking at you? "

"Nah, I found someone better." She smiled.

"Ohhhhhh I wanna hear!"

"All I gotta say is two words!"

"Lemme guess…… um six…."

"Pack!"

"Wow, that sounds yummy…"

"Yeah, like we were talking all day and we shared a lunch, and he's really sweet. You have to meet him."

"You're so lucky." Mitchi looked down.

"Wow, what do you mean? "

"You know what I mean, I just never have the guts, to sit and talk to a cute guy."

"You definitely could, so why don't you, who knows maybe you'll meet a guy like Mitchell."

'Oh my gosh, please say it's not the same Mitchell , I met today."

Mitchi smiled."Yeah maybe I will."

"Oh my gosh, there he is."

Nonetheless it was the same Mitchell.

"Oh look at the time I gotta go." Mitchi said as she ran off." See you at home, I need to get something from my English teacher."

"Ok, um I guess I'll see you then."

Mitchi ran to her empty English class, the bathroom were closed by now.

She dropped her books and sat at the desk and began to hit her head.

"Why me?"

"I don't know, why?"

She looked up , it was her English teacher.

"You wouldn't know your teacher."

"Oh no I'm not, once the bell rang, I became a regular sixteen year old teenager."

"So how do you stop being the friend who always loses the guy?"

"Always what do you mean?"

He sat down next to her as she looked up.

"I always lose the guy, cuz either he's gay, has a girlfriend, wants to be friends, or my friend likes him."

"Wow it could be that, I have to give the honest truth."

"Go ahead, tell me if it's because I'm ugly, or I'm too shy, I'm not aggressive enough right."

"No it's not that." He grabbed her chin, the sun illuminated them. "Many search for that special gem, most give up and settle for a rock, but every now and then, one is lucky enough to find that gem. Unfortunately, no one is searching for a gem like you just yet."

Her bottom lip slightly quivered.

"You are so rare and unlike the rest, no one knows how special and different you are. The person who claims you will be the richest man alive."

He dropped her chin, she gasped.

He walked out the room leaving her speechless.

Mitchi sat for a second, wondering if what happen really did just happen. She got up and grabbed her books, she walked back home.

* * *

Sesshmaru and Kagome were already at the airport, they rushed to get there. Sesshomaru couldn't believe they packed so fast, it scared him to think about what Kagome's father would do, but it scared even more to see what Kagome might do. 

* * *

"Kagome honey, I don't think we should rush home so suddenly."

"If you don't hurry up, I am going to rip the thing off of you that got me this sick."

Sesshomaru's heart stopped and he quickly pulled out all of the bags.

"Honey, I was just kidding, we can leave anytime you want."

"Well, I'm not, if we can't go home today, I'm going to take something of yours."

He gulped. "Yes, honey."

* * *

Now they were at the airport awaiting to go home, she was so worried.

'If I'm right, we should be back soon, I gotta see if she's ok. I hope she is, she couldn't die not now.'

* * *

�

Will this story ever come to and end? Soooo many cliffhangers :)! I know, I know hahahahahahahaha lol! What will happen! Welp thanks for reading again and putting up with my lateness again, can't wait for the next chap, starting on it now.


End file.
